Kami's Assassin
by Goliith
Summary: Left alone in the world, everyone he had ever loved has been killed, even the love of his life was taken from him. Just when he was about to end it all, Kami extended a helping hand to him, in exchange for his help, everything could be different.


Hey everyone, been quite a long time right? Sorry about that. The reason I haven't been updating much is because of all these Idea's that keep popping into my head for new fics, and they don't go away until I put the damn things down, so I've written A LOT of stories, this is one of them, I'm updating them all on here because my friends said they were good, so I figured you guys might want some meat to hold you over until I can work on **Harsh Existence **and **Path of the Hanyou.**

Right-o, hope you enjoy the fic, check out my profile, there's like 10 others lol

---------------------------------------------------------------

A 23 year old Naruto Uzumaki walked through a field, a field filled with tombstones and crosses, thats right it was a cemetery, a cemetery Naruto himself created. It was filled with the bodies of every person he had ever loved for or cared about, Naruto walked through the graves looking at tombstones. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, Tenten, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, every single person he had ever befriended in his life, even the Ichiraku's. Naruto finally came to one specific grave, the one grave that given the chance he would gladly give his own life to undo, Sakura Uzumaki. She had been killed on their honeymoon, shortly after she had confessed her love for him. She, along with everyone else in the cemetery was killed by one man, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto dropped to his knees before Sakura's grave and tears flowed from his eyes down his cheeks, "Why? Why does everything bad have to happen to me!? Every single person I ever loved, killed by the first person I considered a friend."

Naruto reached down to the holster on his hip and pulled out a Kunai, a special three pronged Kunai, and he placed it to his chest "Well, at least now I'll finally be able to see them all again" Naruto just started to add pressure to the knife when an angelic voice spoke behind him "That might not be necessary"

Naruto instantly spun around and looked at the source of the voice, it was a women, she was the definition of beauty, she had on a long flowing silk silver dress, her hair was long and flowing in the slight breeze, it was a pure white, not like an aged gray, her eyes were the only thing about her not white, they were pitch black, and yet convened nothing but warmth and comfort, she was barefoot which was slightly odd. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, with the Kunai now raised into a defensive position.

The women smiled sweetly at Naruto, which instantly put him into a state of complete calm "I am the one you call Kami"

Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed sharply "Really now? So you're the son of a bitch who has made my life such a piece of trash nightmare?"

'Kami' shook her sadly "I am deeply sorry for what you have had to endure in your life, but no it was not my doing, or my plan for you, your entire life has been going against my wishes, from the day you were born"

Naruto was confused, and voiced it "Nani?"

Kami sighed "I never intended Kyuubi to be sealed into you, I wanted you to have a normal childhood, a normal life, but once that went haywire I tried to make your life more enjoyable, then that snake Sannin from your village ruined everything and created all that you see around you. His 'curse marks' are completely horrid, over time they strip the recipient of all rational thought, reducing them to instincts and basic emotions, like anger and rage. When he put that curse on Sasuke everything went wrong, Sasuke was meant to be a powerful ally to you, not your worst enemy, your life has truly been the worst that has ever come to pass"

Naruto sighed and shook his head sadly "That's great, everything was supposed to be different, but it's not, so what use is it telling me about it? Why can't you just let me die and finally be with those that I love?"

Kami smiled "Because, you do not have to die to see them again. I intend to right my mistakes, so I will send you back, far back your days in the Academy, where then you can befriend Sasuke, truly befriend him, not as rivals as you were in this time, then I want you to destroy Orochimaru when he appears. Finally, I want you to act as my 'Hitman' of sorts, from time to time I may ask you to assist me in removing certain dangers to the world, or rogue angels who decide my decisions aren't final"

Naruto was completely stupefied, "So wait, you're going to send me back in time, to 10 years ago and have me fix everything that went wrong with my life, then you're going to have me work as Kami's Assassin?"

Kami smiled at him "More or less, though considering the time line I may have you be an Assassin earlier rather then later, also when I send you back you will still have all knowledge you have now, your physique will also go with you, and you will be gaining a new outfit and a new weapon, that you shall be using in the name of Kami"

Naruto was confused again "Keep my Physique? I'm going to be a 6'3" 13 year old?"

Kami laughed, which sounded so perfect and angelic "No my boy, you will keep all the hard worked for muscle and strength you have now, you will still be normal sized, you will just be as you call it, ripped, one more thing, I cannot undo the changes you have undergone because of Kyuubi, so you will be keeping your...powers from him"

Naruto nodded "Okay, so how does this work?"

"Like this!" Kami reared back and slammed her palm into Naruto's forehead, knocking him out instantly, and blowing him out of existence, in this time line.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, he was in his old apartment, 'What the, this place was destroyed years ago' Naruto jumped out of his bed and walked to his bathroom, he walked past his medicine cabinet to use the toilet and froze. He stepped back and looked at his reflection. "Oh Kami, it wasn't some horrible dream" Naruto suddenly felt lightheaded, and he almost fainted but he steadied himself on the sink.

"Ok, get a hold of yourself Naruto, you've been sent back in time 10 years to save the time line and become Kami's Assassin, you can deal with this, it's nothing" Naruto then passed out and smacked down hard on his bathroom floor.

Naruto woke up about 15 minutes later and slowly got up from the floor and went to the bathroom. He walked out of the bathroom and noticed there was a pile of things on his dresser, he walked over to the pile, there was a note on top, he lifted it and read it.

_Naruto Uzumaki-_

_I mentioned a new set of clothes for you, and a weapon. I kept my word, make me proud._

_-Kami_

Naruto picked the pile of clothes and looked them over, "Well, it's pretty cool, and I definitely stand out just as much as with that orange jumpsuit" He changed into his new outfit quick, it was quite comfortable, it was a Gi, similar to a karate one, except the fabric was lighter, and moved easier, it was pure white with gold trim, and on the back in bold Kanji it said 'Kami's Assassin'

Naruto chuckled "Well, with this get up on I'll only be considered a lunatic, instead of an annoying brat" Naruto then looked at Kami's weapon for him, it was a very long two handed Katana. The entire sheath was pure white like his Gi, with golden Kanji's all over it for various sins, the large handle had a golden guard and pommel, and was wrapped in black cloth.

Naruto pulled the blade from the sheath and was amazed, the blade was completely black, yet shone like silver in the light, at the bottom of the blade were some more golden Kanji's, one for Sin, and another for death.

Naruto chuckled again "Well, I must say the blade is completely badass" Naruto strapped the sword to his back and made and ate a quick bowl of instant ramen. "I wonder what date exactly Kami sent me back to"

Naruto finished his ramen and left his apartment, locking the door behind him, and he was so glad that he was seeing all the people he liked again in the streets, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning at the looks he was getting for his new outfit and weapon.

Naruto finished his journey through the village and arrived at his destination, the Academy. Naruto walked calmly up through the gates, if he had awoken at normal time this morning, he was already late and had no rush. Naruto walked through the now empty halls of the Academy, he could hear the chattering of kids in classrooms, so yeah he was definitely late. Naruto got to his old room and knocked, Iruka yelled for him to come in.

Naruto slid the door open and looked in, he wanted to cry right then and there. He looked around and spied all of the rookie nine, and Iruka, then he saw Sakura, fawning over Sasuke, he couldn't help it forbidden tears flowed. Naruto walked into the classroom and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

Iruka looked at him concerned "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at him "Yeah, what's up Iruka"

"What happened? Your crying, the clothes...the sword, and...your body"

Naruto whipped away the tears with his hand "Sorry, tears of happiness. And the clothes and sword were a gift from...a friend. My body.." 'What the hell's wrong with my body? Oh shit I forgot, my physique! I was a shrimp way back when' "I was hiding it, henge"

Iruka was shocked, the kid had done a complete one-eighty in one night, last night he painted the faces of the Hokages, now he's this? "Right, well take your seat? You're late...as usual"

Naruto nodded "Sorry about that, I won't be late from now on, I've had...A life changing experience" Naruto turned and walked up the steps, and he took his seat next to Sakura, who was next to Sasuke. Iruka started his lecture shortly after Naruto sat down, where he soon got extremely bored 'Oh crap, I've heard all of this before, damn damn damn, aha!"

Naruto put his face in his right palm and put his left arm on his desk, palm up and he started to concentrate a bit, and a blue ball of chakra formed, Naruto started to shift it's size and shape around a bit in his boredom, going from a tiny marble to a little larger then his palm, trying to stay small to avoid attention, but luck was not with him. Iruka saw the ball of energy he was holding and gasped "Naruto what are you doing!" He yelled.

Naruto instantly slammed his hand shut, destroying the ball "I wasn't doing nothing!" He yelled. Everyone turned to look at Naruto, and he was sitting there with his hands up defensively, Sasuke scoffed "Mind not interrupting dobe? Some of us actually care about being good Shinobi"

Naruto chuckled "And some of us already know all of this, and get bored hearing it twice. Don't worry I'll try not to interrupt your lesson again Sasuke"

Iruka once again returned to his lesson, and when Naruto was sure no one was looking he blurred through a set of hand seals and whispered quietly "Seishi Ooi no jutsu" and his genjutsu was up and running, his jutsu was one he created himself, it merely made it look like he was sitting there bored, hiding his true actions within a certain area.

'Hmm, lets see if I can make everyone sweat, literally' Naruto summoned a ball of fire, then made it larger and larger, then once he had it to about the size of a large beach ball he summoned a very gentle breeze in the classroom, the wind slowly circulated around the room, spreading the intense heat of the ball, raising the rooms temperature drastically, Naruto leaned back and relaxed, admiring his handy work. Everyone in the room was sweating _a lot. _Everyone in the room had noticed the sudden temperature, they also noticed everyone was sweating badly, except Naruto. He was just sitting there looking bored.

Sakura had noticed the extreme heat had been coming from Naruto, and she noticed he didn't look bothered in the slightest by the heat, he had to be the culprit. Sakura jumped up from he seat next to Naruto and yelled "Naruto-baka I know you caused all this heat, now cut it out!" Sakura swung her balled up fist down very hard onto 'Naruto's' head except it was a genjutsu, Sakura's hand passed clean through Naruto's head and through her terribly off balance and she tripped.

Naruto had been leaning back watching Sakura's outburst, he had expected the assault attempt, but definitely did not expect what came next.

Sakura's swing threw her off balance and she fell forward, right onto Naruto, their faces, and consequently their lips collided together.

Sakura had closed her eyes when she started to fall, she certaintly didn't want to watch the floor come and smack her in the face. But she didn't feel the floor, she stopped mid-fall and landed on something warm, soft and yet hard, and her lips collided with something that was extremely warm and soft, and felt great. She opened her eyes slowly and she was looking straight into the very shocked depths of Naruto's eyes, then she looked down at what her lips were against, and saw his own lips.

Sakura screamed and shoved herself off of Naruto so hard that he himself went flying to the floor, Naruto landed on his back and Sakura glared down at him with righteous fury "You moron! You, you asshole! My first kiss was for Sasuke!" Sakura stormed off, and stomped right _on_ Naruto's chest as she stormed out of the room.

Naruto lifted himself off the floor and got up and sat back down in his chair. 'Did what I think just happened really happen? Sakura, kissed me? Granted it was accidental, but she totally was enjoying it until she saw it was me she was enjoying. Hah, maybe I'll be able to win her over again sooner then last time'

Naruto decided it would be better to be bored then to blow his cover, so he resigned himself to being bored out of his mind until the Academy finally ended. Sakura returned to the room a few minutes later , still fuming over what happened with Naruto, the most troubling thing was she liked how it felt...a lot. But she had a reputation to keep, so when she walked back to her seat she knocked Naruto in the back of the head, pretty hard.

The rest of the day went easily, if not slowly for Naruto, the end of the day finally came and right before the bell went off Iruka announced "Don't forget, your final exams are in three days" The bell then rang and all the kids bolted from the room, or at least most of them, a few couldn't have cared less about speed.

Naruto watched Sasuke leave and decided he would try to get on his good side sooner rather then later, like Kami had told him too, he caught up with him just off of the school grounds, "Hey Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sasuke frowned "What do you want dobe?"

Naruto shuffled a bit "Well, I was thinking what say you and me be friends? The two strongest kids from the Academy being friends would be good, not to mention we're going to be on the same team"

Sasuke scoffed "You, strong? And how do you know we will be on the same team?"

Naruto smirked, this was pretty easy "I've been planning this forever, acting as the weakest student so that you and me, the two strongest would be put on the same team, I don't want to be stuck on a team with some weaklings, and neither do you"

Sasuke snorted "Yeah, because you know what I want right? Tch"

Naruto's smirk transformed into a full blown grin "Well, yeah I do. You want to kill your brother Itachi for killing your whole family. And with the me working together with you it will be all that much easier and more"

Sasuke instantly glared at him "How do you know about that? Thats a secret"

Naruto chuckled "You'd be surprised what you can learn when you break into the Hokage archives a few dozen times and snoop around"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly "_You_ broke into the Hokage archives, dozens of times?"

Naruto's grin grew "I told you, I act like an idiot in the Academy so that the 'weakest' Me and the 'strongest' you, get pared on the same team" Naruto jabbed his hand out before him "So, what do you say Sasuke, friends? I can help you kill Itachi, not to mention everything in our Shinobi careers will be easier with a powerful ally to help us"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, then grabbed Narutos hand and smirked "Alright fine, friends"

Naruto nodded "Great! I just have one condition, stop calling me dobe, that shit is annoying"

Sasuke gave a quick bark of a laugh, "Ok I'll stop calling you dobe...dobe" Naruto cringed, and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his ability to make the blond squirm.

Naruto nodded eventually "Ok, well I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow, friend" Naruto then faded disappeared in a plume of smoke, startling Sasuke 'How can he do that!?' Sasuke then went on his own way to his house, to think about the events that just unfolded before him, there was someone who wanted to be friends with him. Not because of his name, or his reputation, just for him and his abilities.

Naruto arrived at his apartment, and was bored out of his mind, "Man I can't do anything! I can't even train without gathering attention...unless, yeah that could work, maybe" Naruto disappeared again and appeared before the Hokage office doors and knocked loudly.

There was a loud knock on the door, he stashed his little orange book quickly and yelled "Come in!" The door opened, and one Naruto Uzumaki walked in, but he was a lot different.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi asked

Naurto grinned "Yeah, it's me. Before you ask, a friend gave me the new clothes and sword. Also I have a request for you...a big one"

Sarutobi grew serious "What is it that you want now? Not more money I hope"

Naruto shook his head "No, I request A pass to leave the village, to anywhere within 20 miles. I have a certain something I'm trying to do and I don't want anyone watching me, so I can't do it here in the village."

Sarutobi frowned "You know I can't do that Naruto, you aren't even a Shinobi yet, and what is it that you can't do in the village?"

Naruto frowned "I can't tell you what it is, and that's a shame you can't do it for me, guess i'll just be leaving the village without permission for a while, no biggy though no one will no I'm gone, I'm too good to get caught"

Sarutobi sighed, the kid had him cornered, he couldn't let him go rogue every little while "Fine Naruto I'll grant you a pass, but only 5 miles"

Naruto nodded "Fine, at least I'll be out of visual range, I also want you to inform all the Shinobi that if they feel chakra spikes coming from there not to investigate, don't tell them it's me though, I really don't want anyone to know that I'm doing anything"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, but nodded "Fine, they will be informed, when are you going to go and do whatever it is that you will be doing out there?"

Naruto grinned "Now. So if you could write up that pass real quick like would be great"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at Naruto but took out a piece of paper and started to write out the pass for him, once he finished it Naruto snatched it up. "Thanks again for this Jiji, I'll repay you for it shortly, don't worry about it"

Naruto then startled Sarutobi by jumping out of the window behind his desk, which was about 150 feet from the ground. Naruto sailed through the air and landed on the ground, making a small crater and sprinted off towards the village gates.

Naruto arrived at the gates in just a few minutes of solid running, he walked up to the two Chuunin guards and took out the pass from the Hokage, "Yo, I'm leaving the village for a while, be back somewhere around sun down" He handed to paper to the guard, who shrugged and let him pass. Naruto nodded to them and took off out into the forest.

Naruto crossed the five miles that he was alotted in no time, and he found a small clearing right at the 5 mile mark. "Good this will work, though This clearing needs to be a bit larger for this to be any fun"

Naruto started to release chakra rapidly, but he compressed it viciously against his body, so much so until he was merely a glowing human shape, he looked himself over "Oops, I might have over done it a tiny bit, hope this isn't to violent" Naruto released all of the chakra from him at once. It instantly exploded tearing the clearing apart, along with everything withing 500 meters of him.

Every Shinobi of the village felt the gigantic wave of chakra that washed over the village, it was an inhumanly large amount of chakra. There were Shinobi showing up at the Hokage office constantly for the next 20 minutes. Sarutobi shook his head sadly "You're making my life so difficult Naruto, what are you doing out there?" Sarutobi took out his crystal ball and activated it, he found Naruto pretty easily and was extremely shocked. Naruto was standing in a gigantic crater, over 500meters wide, and he was surrounded with thousands of different shinobi, all looking different and using different weapons, they were even from different villages.

Naruto then pulled the long Katana from his back and held it with both hands, and made a 'bring it' gesture with his hand, and all hell broke loose.

Kunai and Shuriken were flying from everywhere at Naruto, who blocked a large amount of them, and somehow repelled another large amount, some got through and lodged into his flesh, but he didn't even stop to look at them, he went on the offensive and charged into the groups of Shinobi, using the sword as if he'd been using it for years, Naruto was taking out sweeps of Shinobi, but when he hit them, some disappeared into puffs of smoke, and others took the hits and kept fighting, bleeding the whole time, then when they would finally go down they would puff into smoke.

Sarutobi continued to watch Naruto decimate the legions of Shinobi, and was completely surprised when Naruto formed a fire ball that was extremely large in his hand, and threw it at a group of the Shinobi's, instantly obliterating them. He was even more surprised when Naruto formed a rasengan, then that rasengan grew larger, until it was the size of a basketball, then grew blades of wind that started to shred Naruto's arm to bits, Naruto plowed through a group of over 50 shinobi before the rasengan died.

Sarutobi continued to watch, completely enthralled in the way Naruto so easily dispatched the thousands of Shinobi, without ever stopping or tiring. He was completely surprised with the types of attacks Naruto had been using, he had used the Rasengan, yet it was different...better. He had even done some elemental attacks without using any types of hand signs at all. In that fight Naruto had taken everything Sarutobi knew about him, thrown it on the floor and stomped it into nothingness.

When all of the Shinobi were finally gone, Naruto's hand glowed green, and he quickly swiped it over his arm to heal all of the wounds from the wind rasengan, and was surprised when the arm of the Gi also repaired itself.

Then Kami's voice echoed in his head "Your clothes and sword can be instantly repaired if you add a little chakra to them" Naruto channeled some chakra to hi Gi and all the blood burned away, and all of the holes vanished, all of the blood burned off of his blade too, and it was as sharp as a razor. Naruto grinned "Well, at least I wont need to worry about getting new clothes after every mission"

Naruto quickly went over all of his wounds with a healing jutsu, he didn't need the jutsu but it made him heal much faster, which was always good. "Guess I should work on my elemental control"

Naruto went to the center of the clearing and created a small pillar of fire, that continued to grow higher and taller, so high that eventually it hit the clouds themselves, Naruto then ended the pillar and started again, this time he summoned huge bolts of lightning to coalesce in the clouds and then form one gigantic bolt that crashed to the ground. Naruto continued making gigantic effects with his control, he ended with the decision to clean the entire clearing at once, he summoned multiple clouds to come together, they formed an enormous ball of water, then fell down to the ground. It impacted the ground and exploded outwards in all directions, completely washing everything from the crater.

After Naruto was done with his training he used the earth to fix the damage he caused to the clearing, in the end the clearing had been reduced down to a clear area of dirt. Naruto headed back to the village and came up to the guards again, the sun was just starting to dip down to the mountains, just like he said. Naruto walked up to the guards "Yo, I'm back"

The guards instantly turned to him "Hey, you were out there, did you see what caused that gigantic wave of Chakra earlier? Or what was causing all of that weird shit with the elements out there?"

Naruto shook his head "Nah, I saw them in the distance though, I was wondering what could have caused them"

The guard snapped his fingers "Damn, here we were hoping you might have seen something cool, anyway get the hell out of here"

Naruto grinned "Gladly, I'll see you guys around" Naruto then left the gates and headed for his apartment, musing to himself "So, the whole village saw my training? Haha hope it proved a good show"

Naruto made it back to his apartment and made another serving of ramen, then went to sleep, he had good dreams for the first time in years that night.

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling better then ever, he flew through his morning routine and got to the Academy before anyone else was even there, he sat on the same old swing that he used to sit on when he was sad, now he was just here out of the need of a seat.

Naruto merely sat on the swing, happy with the way things were going so far, and more kids slowly started to show up, Iruka eventually showed up and let them into the classroom, and was thoroughly surprised when he saw Naruto there, ahead of time. "Naruto? Your here early?"

Naruto grinned "Yeah, I had the best night of sleep I've had in years, plus I told you that I wasn't going to be late form now on, even if it is only a few days"

Naruto, Iruka and everyone else that was there went inside, Naruto went up and sat next to where Sasuke always sat. And he stared off into space and just thought, thought about everything that he has been through in his life. More so though, how if he doesn't do things right this time, he'll have to live through it all over again.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sasuke shuffling past him and sitting in his own seat, Naruto smirked "Yo, what's up Sasuke"

Sasuke smirked "Not much, Naruto" Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and stared at Sasuke, did he just talk to Naruto, willingly, pleasantly, and didn't call him dobe?

Naruto nodded and went back to spacing out, but it didn't last long, Sakura and Ino came bursting through the class doors arguing about who got to sit next to Sasuke, then they saw Naruto sitting next to him, and focused their deathrays(Note: eyes) on Naruto, they both marched up the steps up to the deck Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at and stood before Naruto.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto-baka! Who says you get to sit next to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yelled

Naruto opened his mouth and was just about to respond when Sasuke did it for him. "I said he could sit next to me. You have a problem with my friend sitting with me?" Naruto just leaned back and grinned, he didn't expect that, but he supposed he wasn't going to expect a lot of new things.

Sakura and Ino, were both shocked, scratch that. _Everyone _was shocked to the cores, Sasuke not only stuck up for Naruto, he said he could sit next to him, and he even called him his friend, Sasuke never called anyone a friend, ever not once in his entire life.

Sakura sat down in the seat next to Naruto, the seat he had sat in yesterday, and Ino trudged up the stairs and sat in the top row of seats, glaring down at Sakura and Naruto.

Iruka cleared his throat, as it was his usual attention gaining technique and then started his lesson for the day. The day went by event-less, and slowly. In fact the rest of the class days went by that slow until graduation day.

Everyone was seating and ready, and Iruka began his speech of how proud he was to teach them over the past years "As you all know today is the day of your final exams, and it's the day you get your hita-ite and become true Shinobi, and adults in the eyes of the village. Some of you may fail, but don't give up, there is always next time if you do fail. Now then we will be calling you into a seperate room to take the test, so we will begin. Shino Aburame"

Shino got up from his seat and silently walked off to the side room with Iruka and Mizuki, the other instructor. He came back a few minutes later with a hitai-ite in his hand and sat back down.

Naruto put his head down, Uzumaki wasn't exactly early in the alphabet.

45 minutes later Naruto finally heard his name get called and he walked off to the side room, he walked in and stood before Iruka and Mizuki. 'Should I pass it, or fail it like last time, I still cant do bunshins but I could easilly do a Kage bunshin without them knowing I did one'

Kami spoke to him once again, with her angelic voice ringing out in his mind "Fail the test Naruto, I want you to kill Mizuki, he works with that snake Orochimaru, not to mention when he offers for you to steal the Forbidden scroll, you can bring a blank scroll and copy more of the jutsus from it, and further increase your power"

Naruto grinned, she was completely right, then again Kami is infallible so she couldn't be wrong anyway.

Iruka spoke "Ok Naruto, lets get going, First I want you to Kawarimi with something in this room"

Naruto tapped his chin for a second before replacing himself with Mizuki, just to fuck with them. Naruto switched back with Mizuki again, replacing them both to their original places. "Ok, easy enough what next Iruka"

Iruka was surprised that Naruto was able to replace himself with another person, that normally takes years upon years of practice, so much so that most Jounins couldn't do it "Ok, next I want you to henge into someone famous from the village"

Naruto again tapped his chin for a second then reappeared as the fourth Hokage, Iruka nodded, but noticed Naruto and the Fourth looked a whole lot alike.

Naruto then turned back into himself and Iruka spoke once again "Ok, finally I want you to make between 2-5 bunshins"

Naruto chuckled "Well, I fail. Even after all this time I still can't do Bunshins, despite everything else I can do...You might want to take cover" Naruto did the handsign for Bunshin no jutsu, and focused his chakra, two Bunshins formed on either side of Naruto, Naruto frowned. Iruka smirked "Congr-" the bunshins violently exploded, blowing Iruka and Mizuki backwards into the wall, and Naruto was caught up in both explosions full blast, the dust from the explosion settled and Naruto was covered in blood and his Gi was ripped apart and hanging from him in shreds, He got up and stood before them again.

"Right, sorry about that. It always happens, it's because I have to much chakra" Naruto put on a sad frown

Iruka frowned "I'm sorry Naruto, but you didn't complete the jutsu, I have to fail you, better luck next time"

Naruto nodded "Well, it sucks but ok, though I'll never do the bunshin jutsu just so you know, I've been trying to figure the damn thing out for years, never figured out how to make it stable"

Naruto left the room without thinking to fix his Gi, or to heal the deep lacerations that were all over him from the violent explosion that went off next to him.

He walked out into the classroom and everyone looked at him, and the blood that was flowing off of him, and Sasuke spoke "Oi, what the hell happened? Did you pass?"

Naruto laughed "Nah, I failed miserably at the bunshin jutsu, I have to much chakra and my bunshins exploded, as you can see they make great weapons" he said showing off the deep gashes all over him. "But don't worry about it, this is just a formality I have another way to pass, I'll be a genin by tomorrow"

Naruto then continued walking and went outside to sit 'sadly' on 'his' swing, once he sat he remembered about his Gi and focused some chakra into it, it instantly started to reform, as good as new, his wounds had already closed and disappeared, so he didn't have to worry about the Gi getting bloody.

Naruto sat and the swing and just waited, eventually everyone came outside and went home with their parents happily, well except for Sasuke, who left alone. Sure enough Mizuki came over after everyone left to 'cheer him up' he told him about how he could steal the Forbidden scroll and he would be given the title of genin if he could do it. Naruto happily accepted and left the grounds.

Naruto got to his house shortly thereafter, he grabbed a large blank scroll and an inkwell and brush and then he left to go steal the scroll.

45 minutes later Naruto was in the forest outside of Konoha, stealing the scroll had been far easier then his first time around, even though he did it in broad daylight this time instead of at night, he needed time to copy the scroll after all.

Naruto opened up the forbidden scroll, and opened up his own scroll, he made a clone and had it get to work on copying all of the jutsu's from the scroll, while Naruto went about learning one or two. He picked the next jutsu straight after Kage bunshin no Jutsu, Kage bunshin Shuriken no jutsu, it was a shadow clone jutsu except it cloned weapons, like Kunai and Shuriken.

The jutsu was incredibly easy, like the Kage Bunshin was. Naruto got it down in no time at all, then he moved on to trying the next one he thought was interesting. Kage tame Ukiyo no jutsu, A jutsu that brings the users shadow to life, it is similar to a Shadow clone except that it was tied to the caster and it cannot go far from the user but unlike Shadow clones it cannot be dispelled by being attacked or hit, it is the casters own shadow and cannot be destroyed. "Now that is useful for close range fighting!"

Naruto quickly learned the hand seals, and it turns out the jutsu was pretty easy to cast, it like the other two forbidden jutsu's he knew were only forbidden because of the huge amount of chakra they used.

Naruto figured two was enough for now and he sat back and relaxed, waiting for Iruka and Mizuki to show up, he was going to pull the same thing he did the first time around, except this time it would be different, Mizuki would die.

Naruto's clone finished copying the scroll and Rolled it up and ran off to Naruto's apartment to drop it off for future use. The clone left just in time because shortly after Iruka showed up.

"Naruto, do you know what you've done? Why on earth did you steal the forbidden scroll?" Iruka yelled as he dropped into the clearing.

Naruto threw up his best grin "Iruka I learned the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, that means I can be a Genin now right?"

Iruka looked confused "Why on earth would you think something like that Naruto?"

Naruto looked confused "What do you mean Iruka? Mizuki told me that if I took this scroll from the Hokage tower and learned one jutsu before sundown I could become a Genin still"

A evil chuckle permeated the trees "I knew the stupid brat would fall for that. Now I'm going to kill him, then I'm going to kill you Iruka, I can't leave and witnesses now can I?" Mizuki jumped out of the trees, with a large Fuma Shuriken in his grasp.

"Tell me Naruto, do you know why the whole village hates you? It's because you are the demon they always call you. You have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you, you are the Kyuubi. Everyone hates you! Even your dear Iruka hates you, you killed his parents!"

Naruto did his best to look upset at the news, Mizuki threw his Fuma Shuriken straight at the 'shocked' Naruto, and Iruka jumped in the way 'Shit I forgot he did that!' Iruka spoke to Naruto "That's not true Naruto, I don't hate you, once yes I did, then I met you and realized you were like me, alone. You're not evil, or a demon, and I will protect you"

Iruka then collapsed from bloodloss from the large wound in his back. Naruto smirked evilly and cracked his neck viciously "Good, now that Iruka is out cold I can take out the trash, let me clue you into something Mizuki, I doubt you will believe it, but that matters not. I am from the future, ten years in the future. I know of Kyuubi, hell me and him used to be buddies until he faded away"

Mizuki roared "I knew it, I knew you were the demon! I'll kill you, and then I'll bring back the scroll, and I'll be a hero for killing the demon!"

Naruto laughed darkly "You? Kill me? That's rich, there is more to being from the future then just knowing more, I'm stronger too, far stronger. Hell I'm stronger then Orochimaru, stronger then a Kage, I am _the strongest,_ not to mention I work for Kami, and she want's your soul!"

Naruto disappeared in a blink and reappeared directly in front of Mizuki, and planted his kneed full on into his stomach, sending all the air from his lungs, Mizuki fell forwards onto the ground coughing and weezing. Naruto slowly reached back and pulled out his sword. "Feel proud Mizuki, you are the first to die by this blade, but you are definitely not the last to do so, after I kill you I have to kill Orochimaru when he attacks during the Chuunin exams, and I also have to deal with whoever else decides to mess with me, my friends, or Kami"

Naruto raised the sword up high, and swung down hard. Cleanly severing Mizuki's head from his body, there was a large spray of blood from his headless body, which sprayed across Naruto's Gi, soaking the front in crimson. Naruto sighed but didn't bother to clean it off, he picked up Mizuki's body and head with one arm and went and picked up Iruka and the forbidden scroll with his other arm.

Naruto appeared before the Hokage's office and Knocked on the door, Sarutobi yelled for him to come in and he opened the door and walked in.

The door to his office opened and Naruto himself walked in, and Sarutobi gasped.

The entire front of his Gi was soaked in blood, under one arm was a still bleeding Iruka. Under the other arm was the headless body of a Chuunin, that was pouring a significant amount of blood onto the floor.

"Naruto what the hell happened to these two?" Sarutobi yelled as he jumped up from his desk and ran over.

Naruto took a deep breath and began "Mizuki tricked me into stealing the forbidden scroll, then he tried to kill me. Iruka jumped in the way and took a Fuma Shuriken in the back, then I killed Mizuki"

Sarutobi was surprised "Mizuki tried to kill you and Iruka? And then you killed him? This is most troubling, tell me Naruto, did you pass your genin exams earlier today?"

Naruto shook his head "Nope, that was how Mizuki tricked me, he said if I stole the scroll I would become a genin through a second way"

Sarutobi tapped his chin and riffled through his desk drawers for a second before pulling out a hitai-ite and tossing it to Naruto "Well then consider this Mizuki's promise fulfilled, you are now an official Gennin of Konoha"

Naruto smirked, again surprised 'meh, it's the end result that matters right?' "So what do I do with these two?"

Sarutobi thought again "Leave Mizuki's body here, I'll have you payed for a B-rank mission, it will also be added to your mission history, fighting and defeating a Chuunin on your own is nothing to laugh at, then Take Iruka to the hospital, he'll be good to go by class in the morning"

Naruto nodded and dropped Mizuki's body and head on the floor, then he put the Forbidded scroll on his desk "Figure you might just want it back" then switched Iruka to a bridal position in his arms and disappeared in a puff of smoke, "Sunshin? Then again anything Naruto does from now on shouldn't surprise me after what I saw him do the other day while 'training'"

Naruto appeared in the hospital carrying Iruka and he walked in to the ER "Hey we need some help here, he's injured and has been bleeding fairly heavily for about 10 minutes now"

A doctor ran over and took Iruka from Naruto, he set him on a bed and checked his wound "What happened to him?"

Naruto sighed "He took a Fuma Shuriken in the back, that's all I can say for now until I'm cleared by the Hokage"

The doctor grumbled but nodded and went back to taking care of him, Naruto then disappeared again and went back to his apartment, he cleaned his Gi of the blood and went to sleep, tomorrow was the day they met Kakahi after all.

Naruto woke up the next morning and headed to the Academy early, as he had the last few days, he was surprised to see Iruka already there sitting on the steps that led up into the building, Naruto went over and sat next Iruka.

"Hey, how is the back injury Iruka?" Naruto asked

Iruka frowned slightly "It's alright, a bit stiff but nothing I can't work with. I heard about exactly what happened after I blacked out from Hokage-sama. Thank you for saving me, and for dealing with Mizuki, here I thought of him as a friend, then he goes and betrays everyone. I feel so used, you have no clue how it feels"

Naruto laughed sadly at the irony "You would be surprised how well I could understand that feeling"

Iruka looked over at him confused "Nani? What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed "Never mind Iruka" More kids started to show up and Naruto and Iruka went inside, after everyone had arrived and gotten settled in their seats Iruka was about to start talking when someone asked "Hey, Where's Mizuki-sensei? Shouldn't he be here for this?"

Iruka was about to explain how Mizuki had to do something when Naruto beat him to it "Mizuki isn't here today, and he will never be here. Mizuki is dead"

Multiple gasps were heard throughout the room "Dead? But how? What happened to him?"

Naruto grinned slightly "I killed him. He tried to kill me and Iruka last night so I killed him"

More gasps were heard throughout the room, then Ino asked "What was it like? To kill for the first time"

Naruto thought hard about it, but couldn't really remember what he felt the first time he killed "I don't honestly remember, it was so long ago"

Sweatdrops all around "Nani? What do you mean it was just last night wasn't it?"

Naruto sighed "Just because I killed last night does not mean it was my first time killing, my first kill was years back, I don't really remember how it felt, but just remember, you're supposed to feel bad about taking a human life, but you can't let it get to you. You have a problem when you enjoy killing."

Iruka nodded "That is completely true Naruto, and it is a great last piece of advice for all of you, do not enjoy killing, but do not hate it so much that you hesitate when it could cost a life for a seconds hesitation"

Everyone nodded solemnly but were still slightly disturbed, Naruto was no older then they were, and his first kill was years ago? But Iruka interrupted their thoughts "Now then, you've all passed the graduation exam, and now it is time to assign you all onto teams and tell you who your Jounin sensei is to be. Team one Your members are..." Naruto zoned until her heard his team number.

"Team seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura jumped up and squealed while throwing out the 'V' for victory sign "And Naruto Uzumaki" Sakura instantly collapsed into her seat, pissed and Naruto and Sasuke shared a satisfied smirk. "And your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

Iruka went on to announce the other team's and then at the end spoke "All of your sensei's should be here shortly, so stick around"

Everyone shifted around to sit with their teammates, but Sasuke Sakura and Naruto were already together, Naruto got up and started to head for the door when Sakura yelled "Naruto-baka didn't you here what he said? They're gonna be here soon"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smirked "I'm not worried about it. I'll be back in two hours, I'm gonna get some lunch, wanna come"

Sakura was about to scream at him when Sasuke interrupted her "No, I think I'll be on time to meet our new sensei"

Naruto's smirk widened "Suit yourselves" He then walked out of the building

Sakura and Sasuke sat bored as Team after Team left with their sensei's after about 2 hours Sasuke and Sakura were the only two left in the room, finally the door opened and a masked man walked in, he even had his hitai-ite pulled down over his left eye. He looked around "Team 7? where's your third member?"

Sakura stood up "Naruto-baka went off to get lunch after the teams were announced, and hasn't come back"

Kakashi hung his head and his silver hair drooped slightly "Right...meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" he the disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi nearly fell off the roof when he appeared and Naruto slapped him on the back out of no where "Hey! Hatake Kakashi, good to meet you"

Kakashi regained his lost nerves "Right, how did you know we were coming up here? And how do you know who I am"

Naruto grinned "I was eating up here, I figured you would take us up here...I would. I know you because, well who wouldn't know the infamous copy-nin?"

Kakashi smirked, the kid knew his Shinobi. Just then Sakura and Sasuke walked up the steps, they were both surprised to see Naruto on the roof already.

The three sat against the railing on the roof an Kakashi sat on the steps, "Right well why don't we start by introducing ourselves? Names, things you like, don't like, hobbies, dreams, that sorta thing"

"Umm sensei, why dont you go first? We don't know anything about you" Sakura said

"Alright, My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are mine alone, as are my dreams"

Sakura facevaulted "All we learned was your name, and we knew it already"

Kakashi nodded "Ok, now you go pinky" he said while pointing at Sakura, who fumed at the name.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like-" Glances at Sasuke "I don't like Ino-pig or Naruto-baka, my hobbies are-" glances at Sasuke "My dream is to" glances at Sasuke and bursts into giggles.

Kakashi mentally slapped himself in the face "Right...you go" he said pointing at Sasuke

Sasuke nodded "My name's Sasuke Uchiha, I like Naruto, I have many dislikes. I have no hobbies, and my dream, no my ambition is to kill a certain man"

'Ugh, avenger, but it seems Naruto has gotten through to him, perhaps he can help save him' "Ok, your up blondie"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi "My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like Sakura and Sasuke, and people who are nice to me, I hate anyone who threatens or hurts anyone I like, and will kill them. My hobbies are...hmm, training I guess. My dream is to save everyone I ever cared for from a certain enemy, kill a certain man. Do my secondary job, and marry the women I love"

All three of the other present people present were quite surprised "Who is this enemy? And this certain man you have to kill? If you don't mind me asking" Kakashi asked

Naruto shrugged "I can't tell you of the enemy, but the man I _will_ kill is Konoha's largest threat, and biggest traitor, and the man who changed everything for me"

Sasuke and Sakura didn't have a clue, but Kakashi knew that Konoha's biggest two traitors were Itachi and Orochimaru, but Itachi wasn't much of a threat to Konoha, so that meant Orochimaru. 'But how has he changed 'everything' for Naruto?'

"Right...so, tomorrow we've got our first mission. Survival training" Kakashi said

Sakura stood up "Kakashi-sensei, we already did survival training in the Academy!"

Kakashi smirked "Not like this you haven't be there at 8 Am, and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to puke"

Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke, and Naruto turned to his teammates "Guys, do me a favor, east breakfast in the morning"

Sakura turned to him with a look that clearly said 'What, are you fucking stupid?' "Did you not hear what he just said Naruto-baka? He said if you eat you'll puke"

Naruto shook his head "It's part of the test Sakura, my guess is that he's gonna do something involving depriving us of food if we screw up"

Sakura blew off his explanation "Think what you want Naruto-baka, but I'm going to follow the rules"

Naruto sighed and hung his head in defeat, even when he actually knew what was to come they wouldn't listen to him, "Well, if you won't eat breakfast, would you at least make some food and bring it with you? You're gonna regret it if you don't"

A small vein bulged on Sakura's forehead "If I say yes will you leave me the hell alone!?"

Naruto nodded sadly, it seems that even though she had seemed to enjoy the kiss with him, she still had a long way until he was able to break her from being a fan girl, he might not even be able to do it, if he succeeds in keeping Sasuke in the village.

Sakura turned away from Naruto to look for Sasuke, only to find that he had already left, she fumed for a moment about how Naruto-baka had ruined her chance, then she stomped off towards her own home.

Naruto sighed at her antics but did nothing about it, once she was out of view he disappeared from the roof in a plume of smoke, to spend the rest of the day thinking of ways to deal with the 'test' tomorrow morning.

The next day arrived in no time flat and Naruto arrived at the training ground mere minutes before Kakashi himself did, when Naruto arrived he received a verbal lashing from Sakura, while Kakashi only received a 'You're late!'.

Kakashi looked at the three genins before him and took out two bells and an alarm clock, which he set for noon. "You three have until noon to get a bell from me, those who don't get a bell get tied to the stumps over there" He said pointing at the three stumps "And get to watch the ones that get the bells eat lunch, also those who don't get a bell get sent back to the Academy"

Sakura paled "But, Kakashi-sensei, theres only two bells there"

Kakashi nodded "Correct Sakura, only two of you can pass the test, meaning at least one of you three is going back to the Academy, if none of you get a bell, then you all go back."

Naruto felt like making it easy for them, difficult for Kakashi "Bullshit"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the random statement. "Nani?"

Naruto shook his head "I said it's bullshit, There is no such thing as a two, or even one man genin squad, it's three or none, all or nothing. So either we all pass, or none of us do, which means that all of this divide and conquer shit you're pulling on us is to make us work against each other, to _make_ us fail. The real purpose is for us to be willing to work together, despite the obvious sacrifice of a teammate in the process to reach the end objective."

"After all, all three of us combined are still only three genin, and couldn't be expected to be able to outclass a Jounin, let alone Hatake Kakashi, one of Konoha's strongest Shinobi. So, the entire test is really just about us working together"

Kakashi's eye steadily widened as Naruto's explanation continued 'He figured out the entire exam, and it's purpose and hidden purpose before we even started? Thats amazing, but maybe he's not sure' "Are you entirely sure about that? Because there are plenty of two, even one man genin squads, I even know quite a few myself"

Naruto smirked, Kakashi was trying to instill doubt in his own reasoning,'Sneaky move Kakashi' "I'm positive, it's true that there are plenty of two and one man genin squads, but they were not formed that way, not one. They all became that way from the squad losing a member, for whatever reason, Injury promotion, removed from duty, death. Every genin squad started out as a three man cell"

Kakashi frowned, the kid didn't leave any opening's for Kakashi to throw in false information to make him look wrong, "This is your last chance to change your mind, are you willing to sacrifice both of your teammates going back to the academy?"

Before Sakura could even open her mouth to tell Naruto to shut up, he answered "I would gladly risk both of them, they know the risk that comes with their chosen life, but I would not risk them without risking myself, but since you're still just trying to make me have second doubts, they, nor I am in any danger, so there is no risk to be put into"

Kakashi sighed and hung his head, that wasn't fun at all, they even passed! "In that case, you all pass. Congratulations"

Sakura facevaulted, and Sasuke smirked, Naruto threw his head back and laughed.

After a moment Kakashi interrupted him "Ok then, since it's still so early, lets go and get some D-ranks done for the day, and get your careers on the road"

Naruto paled at the memory of all of his old D-ranks, and then of Tora the cat, "Aww, shit"

Three weeks flew by in no time at all with the team meeting almost every single day to do their D-ranks, and today was the day that they were to get their bridge building C-rank.

The team walked into the Hokage's office, Sarutobi sat at his desk, smoking his pipe and smiling, "Here for another round of D-ranks are you Kakashi?"

He was about to respond when Naruto did first "Nope, we're actually here to pick up a C-rank mission today Jiji"

Iruka, who had been filling in while the Academy was closed blew up at Naruto's statement "Are you crazy Naruto? You've only been genin for three weeks, you're not nearly ready for a C-rank"

Naruto dropped an icy glaze at Iruka, that slightly unnerved him "No, I'm not crazy, and I would like you to never, _ever_ call me it again. I'm confident, I know this team can handle any mission, of any rank. Jiji knows it too, after all. You watched me train that day, didn't you Jiji?"

Sarutobi's gaze fell to the floor and he suddenly felt guilty "You're right Naruto, I did watch you that day, I'm sorry for not trusting you enough to leave you"

Naruto waved it off "It's not a problem Jiji, you had a reason to take interest in what I could have possibly been doing, it was an odd request and you had every right as the Hokage to want to know what I had been doing, and since I know what you saw, I know that you know we can take any mission you can hand out, I think a C-rank sounds reasonable"

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto's understanding and nodded, completely surprising everyone in the room, Naruto, a mere genin just more or less told the Hokage what to do and he listened, no one ever did that. "Ok, you win Naruto you're right you're ready for anything that could be dished out, I know you yourself are ready, you've already done a B-rank mission before you were even a Shinobi, but your team is still new, so the only low-class C-rank we have right now is an escort, a Mr. Tazuna back to wave country, and then protect him until he finishes his bridge, sound good?"

Naruto grinned like a maniac "Perfect, we'll take it"

Sarutobi nodded "Very well, Tazuna-san you may come in now" he called

Tazuna walked in, and looked at the three 'kids' before him "These brats are supposed to protect me? What are they, 13? And that blond one looks crazy"

Naruto disappeared before everyones eyes and appeared before Tazuna with a Kunai to his throat "Do. Not. Call. Me. Crazy. Ever" Tazuna gulped and nodded, Naruto put the blade away before anyone even saw him move and went back to stand with his team.

Everyone in the room was flabbergasted at the speed Naruto had moved at, even Sarutobi didn't see him move, they all looked at each other with nervous glances before leaving the room with Tazuna to begin their trek to Wave.

After they had all left the tower Iruka turned to Sarutobi "Hokage-sama, what's happened to Naruto? I swear just over a month ago he was a bouncing energy ball that could barely do a Henge, and now I couldn't even see him move just now, and his demeanor, he carries himself like someone many years older then himself, yet he tries to hide it. His clothes also make me worry, 'Kami's Assassin'? I really hope something isn't wrong with him, that sounds awfully close to a god complex"

Sarutobi nodded sadly "I'm not quite sure what has happened to Naruto, but he is different now, like he matured, too much, overnight. He is also incredibly powerful now, though I have no clue how he did it, or what caused it. But I do no want to pressure him into anything, or try anything with him, I want to see what happens in time with him"

Iruka sighed "I just hope nothing bad has happened to him, he's had a hard life"

Sarutobi also sighed "You have no idea..." He trailed off in the end, ghosting off to memories of Naruto's childhood, and the things he was subjected to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team 7, and Tazuna had been walking for a few hours when they passed a small puddle, yet it hadn't rained in days. Naruto grinned, he knew exactly what was coming, this time it would go a bit differently, he continued as if he didn't know anything was up.

The 'Demon Brothers' rose from the puddle once the group had passed, they quickly dove for Kakashi and wrapped their chain around him, a second later Kakashi was raining through the air in bloody chunks, Sakura screamed bloody murder and the two nins flew straight for Tazuna

When the Demon Brothers were about four feet from Tazuna Naruto suddenly appeared in front of them with his arms outstretched and his hands open. Before they could even react they both slammed into Naruto's open hands, which instantly clamped shut like vices on their throats.

The nins started to rip at Naruto's hands with their clawed gauntlets, they rended the flesh from his hands and sent blood and flesh flying, but Naruto remained unmoving, he didn't even flinch as his hands were ripped to pieces, he merely squeezed tighter, collapsing their trachea's and suffocating them to death.

Once they stopped moving Naruto loosened his grip and the nins bodies fell to the ground in a heap, a second later Kakashi appeared and checked their bodies, then turned to Naruto who's hands were still pouring blood at a high rate onto the ground, forming pools below his hands.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to see if they were after us, or Tazuna, you handled it perfectly Naruto, though you didn't need to kill them, I'm sorry about your hands, those are horrible injuries we have to return to Konoha immediately, if you don't get treatment for those wounds you will die, either from blood loss, or from the poison on their blades, and even if you do get treatment, they cause a lot of damage I don't know if you'll ever be able to use your hands fully again"

Naruto waved it off, which sent blood flying from his hand "Don't worry about me Kakashi, these are but minor wounds, they'll be healed in no time, plus I'm immune to almost every poison under the sun"

Kakashi's eye widened "Nani? You're immune to poison? And how do you expect those to heal quickly? Almost all of the flesh is gone from your hands, I'm surprised you haven't passed out from pain, or blood loss by now"

Naruto shrugged "They will heal quickly because of my...condition if you know what I mean, and I'd rather not go into detail about the poison or pain, but suffice to say that when you're subjected to it enough, it doesn't affect you anymore, these wounds don't hurt at all" It was partly true at least, he had built up a poison immunity in his childhood from all the attempts on his life, but most of his immunity was from his demon blood, his extremely fast paced healing was also due to his demon blood, a wound like this would take weeks to heal if he merely harbored the Kyuubi.

Kakashi cocked his head slightly "Exposed to it enough? You're only 13 Naruto, how have you been exposed to poison enough to build and immunity?"

Naruto sighed and looked down "I'd rather not think about my childhood"

Naruto's statement through everyone off 'What happened in his childhood to expose him to enough poison to make him immune?' were Sakura's thoughts

Kakashi frowned, he knew that Naruto had a hard childhood, but he never knew to what extent he was forced to suffer, or the degrees of danger he faced on a daily basis.

He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and turned to the matter at hand "Tazuna-san, you have some explaining to do, those Shinobi were after you, not us"

Tazuna sighed and told them his story of how Gato took over all of the shipping in wave, destroying it's economy and robbing it of it's wealth, taking control of the country in the process, the only way to end his rule was to build a bridge so they could trade by land, but because of Gato's hold they had no money and could only pay for a C-rank and hope they got a team capable enough to handle it.

After hearing his story Kakashi thought aloud "Well if everything you said is true then Gato is not going to tolerate failure, and will send more Shinobi when he learns of these two failing, next he will likely send more Chuunins, or a Jounin or more. I'll leave it up to my team weather they want to put themselves at a much higher risk and continue the mission, if we go against Jounins and anything goes wrong on our parts, death is very possible, and likely"

Sakura paled at the thought of dying on her first mission outside of the village, she didn't want to face more chuunins, let alone Jounins. She knew she was by far the weakest of the group, but she knew Naruto and Sasuke-kun wouldn't take no for an answer, and she would risk anything for her Sasuke-kun, even her life.

As he predicted the team agreed to continue on with the mission, though he was surprised with the reason Naruto gave for wanting to continue when Kakashi asked him.

**Flash Back!**

Kakashi turned to Naruto shortly after they began walking again "Naruto, why did you want to continue on with the mission so badly?"

Naruto turned to Kakashi and smiled "I once heard a motto, Those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse then trash. When I heard that motto, it made me think of my own motto"

Kakashi eye smiled "Really now, what would that be?"

Naruto closed his eyes and recited "Those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who ignore those in need are the scum of the earth"

**End Flash Back!**

Kakashi smirked at the thought of Naruto creating his own motto, based on a motto the fourth himself had created.

The group continued walking for a while at a leisurely pace until they came upon a river. They walked down a dock where a man with a boat waited to give them passage, he was an old friend of Tazuna and was glad to help with finishing the bridge in any way possible.

They reached the other side of the river before long and continued walking on their path, though they didn't get very far, Kakashi yelled for everyone to get down, and Naruto tackled Sakura to the ground, not a second to soon as a giant blade soared overhead and embedded deep into a tree trunk.

A moment after the blade hit the tree the one and only Zabuza Momochi appeared standing on the hilt of the blade, with a smug look on his bandaged face.

"So, you sensed my blade just in time to dodge, I would have expected better from the great copy-nin"

Kakashi scoffed "I heard it coming from a mile away Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist"

Zabuza mock bowed to Kakashi "I see my reputation proceeds me. I'd love to hang around and chit chat, but I've got a mission to do. What's say you make it easy for everyone and just hand over the bridge builder, and I won't have to kill you or your brats"

Kakashi frowned "Sorry, but we too have a mission, and it happens to be to protect him, so, sorry I can't just hand him over to you, that would be bad for business"

Naruto snickered at the banter between the jounins and Sakura slugged him in the face and told him to take things more seriously, when Naruto got up from the punch Zabuza laughed "You sure let her get a hold of you brat"

Naruto smirked at Zabuza "Yeah, well it wouldn't be very nice to hit back now would it? But I wouldn't mind kicking your ass all over the place"

Zabuza laughed "In your dreams brat, you couldn't even hurt touch me on your best day"

Zabuza's eyes widened when Naruto then disappeared, then reappeared behind Zabuza and slugged him in the kidney, knocking him from the blade, which he pulled from the tree as he fell.

Naruto laughed at Zabuza's expression "I do believe I just touched you, and just so you know, today isn't even close to my best day"

Zabuza turned and raised his blade to kill the 'genin' for embarrassing him, when Naruto wagged his finger at him like a child, "Sorry Zabuza, your fight is with Kakashi, that was just to shut you up about me not being able to touch you"

Zabuza scoffed "Tch, once he's dead I'm gonna come and kill you slowly brat"

Naruto laughed "Well, you better kill me quickly, or you'll never be able to kill me at all!" Naruto then jumped back to his position with Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. Kakashi took over for him from there and started fighting against Zabuza, Zanbato against Kunai.

When he reappeared next to them Sasuke turned to him, "Oi, Naruto how the hell are you so fast? I couldn't even follow your movement"

Naruto smirked "A whole lot of training, I have a secret to why I'm as strong as I am, I will reveal it in time to you, don't worry. I'd also be glad to help you get stronger if you wanted"

Sasuke smirked "Sure why not, need all the help I can get with killing _him_ anyway"

Naruto nodded and the two turned back to Kakashi's fight to find that the two had jumped out onto the lake and were fighting on the surface of the lake using water jutsu's to try and out muscle the other.

Zabuza caught Kakashi off guard with a jutsu and Kakashi dove in the water to avoid it, when he surface Zabuza was standing right above him with his palm over the water "_Very _stupid move Kakashi, now I'm gonna kill those brats in front of you, then kill you" Kakashi suddenly felt the water around him grew incredibly dense, so much so that he couldn't move at all.

Kakashi instantly realized the team was in without him to hold off Zabuza, Zabuza made four water clones that began to slowly advance on the group on shore "Run! Get out of here now! The water clones can't go a very far distance if you get far enough he can't pursue you!"

Naruto shook his head "The option of running went right out the window with you getting caught Kakashi, gonna have to do this the old fashion way" Naruto reached behind him and pulled his blade from it's sheath, everyone present marveled at the beauty of the blade, this was the first time they had seen Naruto remove it from it's sheath.

Naruto brought the long Katana in front of him and got into a stance holding the sword with two hands and his feet spread out and his knees bent. He then blurred away for a second and the four Zabuza clones were instantly reduced to water.

Zabuza looked at Naruto's stance and his blade "Ahh, so you're a swordsman as well eh? This should be _interesting_"

Naruto shook his head "Not really, with your arm stuck holding Kakashi in place you're just incredibly vulnerable, if I wanted to you would be dead already, but I don't want you dead."

Zabuza laughed "Your cocky brat, just because you landed a hit on me earlier when I wasn't expecting you doesn't mean you can do it again"

Naruto grinned "You're right, it doesn't mean I could, but then again, I don't want to hit you, just make you move" Naruto tossed his Katana up in the air, flicked his arm and a Kunai flicked from the sleeve of his Gi. Naruto threw the Kunai at Zabuza and flashed through a quick hand seal "Kage bunshin Shuriken no jutsu" The Kunai was instantly joined midair by about 150 more, all flying straight towards Zabuza.

Zabuza paled at the number of blades flying his way, he hefted his Zanbato with his one free arm and brought it up in front of him and the barrage of Kunai hit the blade, or went around him. When the barrage ended Zabuza laughed "That was your ingenius plan? It sucked"

Naruto gave an evil chuckle "Did it now?" just then the original Kunai he threw, which had missed him poofed into a shadow clone, who whipped out a Kunai and jabbed it at Zabuza.

Zabuza ripped his arm from the sphere of water that was holding Kakashi and swiftly punched the clone in the face, dispelling it. Kakashi, who was on the verge of blacking out from Oxygen deprivation collapsed onto his hands and knees coughing and gasping for air.

Zabuza chuckled "Congratulations brat, you now have my full attention on yourself, prepare to die, though I bet you can't even walk on water"

Naruto shrugged and stepped out on the lake, and didn't fall in, completely surprising all of his teammates, yet again. "You underestimate your opponent far to much Zabuza, you may just regret it"

Naruto placed his sword across his arms and flashed through another quick set of seals "Kage tame Ukiyo no Jutsu" Naruto's shadow, which was being cast on the surface slowly rose up as a black shape of pure darkness, then it took the form of a person and turned into a clone of Naruto, with his sword and everything. The Shadow turned to Naruto "Time for fun?"

Naruto nodded "Indeed it is"

The two tandem Naruto's raced at Zabuza side by side with their swords raised, and Zabuza again laughed "Your big attack is an illusion? And there's only two of you? Thats not very good at all" Once they were within range Zabuza swung his blade horizontally at the two Naruto's, it slammed into the Naruto on the lefts' waist and cleaved right through the Naruto, that Naruto's legs splashed down into the water and disappeared. "Well there goes the illusion" Just then the 'dead illusion' swung up and a new lower body shot out of it's torso, planting its' feet firmly in Zabuza stomach, sending him flying back a good couple of feet.

Zabuza landed on the water and looked at Naruto, once again two of them were standing side by side, "What the hell happened, I just cut that thing in half!"

The two Naruto's cocked their heads to the sides and spoke at the exact same time "Nani? No you didn't"

Zabuza was completely confused, he could swear he just cleaved that thing in half a second ago, yet here it was, plain as day still standing.

Naruto flashed through a single hand seal quickly and called out "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Just then 20 more Naruto's mixed in around Naruto and the 'freak' clone. The group all charged at Zabuza and surrounded him and started to attack. Zabuza would lash out at all of them, some times he would nail one and it would poof away, sometimes they would parry him. But what really fucked with him was sometimes he would clearly hit them, and nothing at all would happen to the one he hit. That was Naruto's shadow, but he didn't know it.

The group of Naruto's continued to take shots a Zabuza, slowly nicking him more and more with their swords, and confusing him further and further with clones that wouldn't dispel when attacked.

Zabuza finally cut down the last Shadow clone and Naruto decided to knock him out now, or else something bad might happen with the timeline, right after the last clone was dispelled Naruto summoned a column of water, it came barreling out of the lake and smashed straight into Zabuza, it carried him clear across the water back towards Naruto's team, and smashed him straight into, and through a tree, he then contacted with a second tree behind it and didn't break through. After the impact the column receded completely back into the lake.

Naruto and his Shadow walked back off of the lake and over towards Zabuza, but right before they got close to him two senbon suddenly flew into his neck and he stopped moving completely 'Seems Haku is still right on target' The masked 'hunter nin' then came out and took Zabuza away.

Once the nin left with Zabuza Naruto turned back to the group with his Shadow, Kakashi had managed to get to shore during Naruto's fight with Zabuza, but he passed out at that point. Naruto turned to Tazuna "Would you take us to your house please? Kakashi is going to need a place to rest for a couple of days"

Tazuna nodded and headed off towards his house, Sasuke and Sakura followed right beside him, Naruto's shadow hefted Kakashi up and carried him to the house.

The group arrived at Tazuna's house and Tazuna went in first "Tsunami, Inari! I'm back and I've brought Shinobi from Konoha to protect me while I finish the bridge" A women who looked to be in her mid twenties appeared from the corner, she had long brown hair and fairly normal 'house wife' clothes on, she gave Tazuna a hug "That's great dad!" Tsunami then noticed the ninja's, and the 'twin' Naruto's

Naruto nodded to her "Hello there, Tsunami-san. Do you have a room we could put Kakashi here in to rest? He's a bit worn out from his fight"

Tsunami nodded "Sure, yeah we do, follow me please" Naruto created a quick Kage Bunshin and his shadow gave Kakashi to it, then his Shadow dispelled and returned to it's Natural place on the floor.

Team 7 then sat down for a nice home cooked meal made courtesy of Tsunami, a seperate plate was set out for when Kakashi woke, during dinner Naruto laid out the plans for what was happening and what they would do for the time. "Ok, so we've got things to do, and not much time for it. Zabuza isn't dead. Just so you guys know, he'll be back in about 6 days, that hunter nin works with him, and was saving his life. So during these 6 days we're going to train train train like crazy to get prepared for his return, after that we fight Zabuza, defeat him. Help Tazuna complete the bridge, then go home to Konoha and get paid for an A-rank mission"

Sakura and Sasuke were astonished that Naruto was able to figure out the whole situation so quickly and easily, and Sakura spoke her mind.

" Naruto, when did you get so good at all this stuff? I mean just a couple of weeks ago in the Academy you were the dead last, worst kid in the class at _everything, _now I just don't know. I mean you just went head to head with an infamous Jounin and won, and you didn't even look like you were trying! Not to mention how you changed so much a few weeks ago. You went from being an immature failure, to this mature, serious powerhouse. You even act older, not like your age, I mean you act like Kakashi does, you're just so different"

Sasuke nodded in agreement, and Naruto sighed "There is a reason for every single one of those changes, but I just can't reveal it yet to you guys, but I will in time, don't worry"

They were miffed that their teammate was blatantly hiding things from them, but they couldn't really do anything about it, so after dinner everyone merely kept to themselves and went to bed.

The next morning Kakashi woke up from his exhaustion from his fight with Zabuza. After everyone ate a nice breakfast that Tsunami so nicely made for them they headed out into the woods, after walking for a while they entered a clearing with some trees on the border. Kakashi turned to the group and spoke.

"Everything Naruto said yesterday was spot on, Zabuza isn't dead and we only have a few days before he comes back to finish Tazuna, so during this time, your going to train, train like crazy until he comes back, you have to be as prepared as possible when we go up against him next time. It is likely that the hunter nin that was with him will be there to help next time."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded "So, what kind of training are we going to be doing Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

Kakashi eye smiled "You're going to be climbing trees"

Sasuke and Sakura paled "Did you say...climbing..._trees_?" Sakura asked

Kakashi nodded "Yes I did, this will greatly help you train your chakra control, the feet are the hardest place to consciously focus your chakra, so if you can do it like second nature there, then you can do it anywhere"

Sakura looked confused "Wait, how is climbing trees going to help us train with chakra?"

Kakashi eye smiled again "Because, you won't be using your hands to climb, you use your chakra to glue your feet to the tree and walk up the side, like so" Kakashi walked up to the tree, and proceeded to walk straight up the side and out onto a branch upside down. "Use these Kunai to mark your progress up the tree" he tossed three Kunai before the genin, then jumped from the tree and landed on his feet before them.

"Ok, good luck and don't use up all of your chakra, or you might hurt yourself" Kakashi started to walk from the clearing and Sasuke and Sakura both picked up their Kunai's and started at their trees, Naruto whipped the Kunai from the ground and spun it on his index finger. "Kakashi, here I don't need one"

Kakashi spun around and caught the Kunai right as it came close to him "Why not?" He asked

Naruto grinned "Were you not there during the fight? I can already climb trees, and walk on water. So I'm going to be doing my own little bit of training"

Kakashi cocked his head to the side slightly "Really? What kind of training are you going to be doing exactly?"

Naruto grinned and flashed through a set of hand seals "Kage tami Ukiyo no jutsu" Naruto's shadow came up from the ground in a black shape, and turned to look like Naruto, they both drew their swords in sync "Kenjutsu training" The two Naruto's jumped apart and went at it, parrying, dodging, sweeping blows, everything. Naruto landed a slice to the Shadows left arm, removing it from the clone, it merely disappeared and a new one replaced it.

Kakashi's eye widened as the fight went on, he had never heard of a clone that was literally formed from the users shadow, and could fight, and take hits and keep going. "Naruto, where did you learn that Jutsu!? I've never heard of a clone that could take multiple hits"

Naruto and the clone stopped their match and turned to Kakashi, and Naruto grinned "Oh? I got it from the scroll of forbidden jutsu's in the Hokage tower. Remember I stole it a few weeks ago? I felt it would be useful to learn the jutsu's in it. I take it you've never read it then?"

Kakashi shook his head in a definitive 'No!' "Naruto, only the Hokage is to look inside the scroll, those jutsu's are incredibly powerful, and dangerous"

Naruto grinned "That's what makes them so good, plus they aren't half that bad, most just use enough chakra to kill the user in one use, most of the jutsu's are quite useful actually, I've learned a good few of them since I saw the scroll, can't wait to get to try one of the more powerful ones out"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto "Naruto, what's the highest level jutsu that you know from that scroll? I know that the Kage bunshin is an A-rank, jounin technique, that shadow one looks to be higher"

Naruto grinned "Well, the highest level jutsu in the scroll that I know is SS-rank, though it's not the most powerful jutsu I've ever seen"

Kakashi's eye widened "You know an SS-rank jutsu Naruto? What one!?"

Naruto chuckled "Well, if I told you that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?"

Kakashi sighed in defeat and left the clearing, Naruto and his shadow went back to their match, later on he started to add in large groups of henged Kage bunshins to mix in with his Shadow, and he found it really would mess with a person's mind, especially if the Shadow was henged too, you wouldn't know which ones will actually die when you land a blow, and which ones would just keep coming at you. In the end Naruto ended up having a fierce Kenjutsu battle with about 75 clones, all henged into different people, Naruto ended up winning, but he was littered with cuts, and his Gi was shredded. Though that was easily fixed with a pumping of chakra.

At sun down Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all headed back to Tazuna's house. Sakura had easily made it to the top of the tree with her fantastic chakra control, Sasuke had mad it up over half way, and was still improving.

They all arrived at the house just in time, as Tsunami was just setting out the plates of food for everyone. They were all having a great time eating, and making conversation when the coming fight with Zabuza arose to the conversation, Naruto easily dismissed it, "Pssh, Zabuza won't be anything to worry about when he comes back. We'll kick his ass like we did before, then we'll kick Gato's ass and free this country from his tyrannical reign"

Inari stood up from his chair at the table and yelled "You're all fools, You're going up against Gato! You're going to die!"

Naruto laughed "You seem to be underestimating us, I am much stronger then I look, as are all of my teammates"

Inari threw his arms in the air and shouted "It doesn't matter how strong you are! Gato has entire armies of mercenaries and thugs! You don't know the kind of suffering he's put the people through here! You don't know the pain he's put us through!"

Naruto had vaguely remembered Inari's outburst from long ago, yet he still couldn't stop himself from responding to being told he didn't know what it was like to suffer. He slammed his fist into the table, sending a deep crack through the solid wood construction "Silence!"

Naruto stood from the table as well "Do not preach about how you've suffered to those you know nothing about! We've suffered more then you could dream! Kakashi's father was one of the most famous Shinobi of our village, Kakashi got to watch him commit suicide in shame of a failed mission! Then he got to watch his best friend get crushed to death on a mission. He then got to watch the love of his life kill herself in grief over their teammates death! _Then_ he got to watch his sensei die in the Kyuubi's attack to our village."

"Sakura's father was killed in the Kyuubi attack as well, she's had no father her entire life"

"Sasuke lost multiple members of his clan in the Kyuubi attack, then he lost every single relative he had in a massacre, that was done by the hand of his own brother!"

Naruto chuckled, "And me? I've had the shittiest life that ever existed. Both of my parents were killed the night I was born, in the Kyuubi attack. Then I grew up to be hated by almost every living soul in my village, I've had more assassination attempts on me then any other Shinobi in my village, and that was by the time I was 6. I've been beaten, tortured and abused until I entered the Academy at 10, even then I was still harassed and abused daily."

Naruto dropped the small genjutsu he used to hide his scars and opened his Gi, revealing his bare chest and white pants. His entire body was covered in deep, jagged scars.

"After that I went on to become a Shinobi, not long into that a man came and corrupted my best friend into a lunatic, that man then went on to kill the man I saw as a grandfather. My best friend turned lunatic went on to kill the man I saw as a father, the women I saw as my mother, and the love of my life less then three weeks after we were married. Then he went on to kill every. Single. Person. I had ever come to love, or befriend" Naruto clenched his fists tightly and continued

"Do not tell us that we do not know what it is to suffer, for it is you who doesn't know what it means to suffer, so your father was killed, who cares. EVERYONE I ever cared for was killed before my eyes, by the first person I had ever considered a friend"

Naruto disappeared after that in a burst of flame, almost setting Kakashi on fire, who had been sitting next to him.

Everyone was astonished at what Naruto had said, the Shinobi were completely startled that Naruto known so much about them, and they were further confused by Naruto's speech about his own life.

Sakura had tears streaming down her face, both at the memory of the father she never knew, and the life Naruto had described for them "K-Kakashi-sensei, what was Naruto talking about with his own life? He described his life as if he is a lot older then he is, he even said he had been married, and that his wife was killed, was he just making that all up?"

Kakashi was also deep in a rut of sadness at the memories of his life that Naruto had dragged up, and he hung his head sadly "I, I'm not sure Sakura, but somehow I doubt that he was lying about it, I'll be back, I intend to find out exactly what is going on with Naruto" Kakashi then disappeared in a plume of smoke, intent on finding where Naruto went.

He didn't have to look for long to find the trail Naruto left, there was a twenty foot wide path through the forest that had been incinerated to ash. Kakashi followed the trail and eventually came across Naruto sitting on a fallen tree trunk crying silent tears.

Kakashi walked over and sat next to Naruto "Naruto, what exactly is going on with you?"

Naruto turned away from him "I don't want to talk about it"

Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him back to face him "It's a bit late for that. You can't go and say things like you did and expect us to not want answers. I'd like to know what exactly happened to you, how do you know so much? How are you so strong? And what the hell were you talking about with your life back there. A wife? And a best friend turned lunatic? I want you to tell me what is going on with you"

Naruto shook off Kakashi's arm and turned away again "Even if I did tell you, it's not like you would believe me anyway, you'd probably call me crazy and try to lock me away"

Kakashi looked at Naruto's back, and noticed exactly what the back of his Gi said, and he also looked at the Kanji's all over his blade, and somehow he thought that Naruto might have had some weird shit happen in his life. "Naruto, you can tell me. I'm supposed to be here to help you, if you can't even trust me with a secret I'm not being very helpful am I? Also, I will not think you're crazy no matter what you say"

Naruto sighed and turned back to facing out towards the forest "I doubt that, but fine. I'm from the future, regardless of how crazy that sounds Kami sent me back to fix everything that went wrong in my time."

Kakashi's eye widened, he was right Naruto sounded absolutely bonkers, yet it explained everything all at once, him handling himself like he was older, knowing more, being more powerful, and his strange past he described at dinner. "Umm, ok that explains a lot, just how far in the future exactly? And what exactly went wrong in your 'time line'?"

Naruto sighed "Ten years, I'm 23. and, what didn't go wrong. Orochimaru got to Sasuke during the chuunin exams, he gave him a curse seal that slowly went on to turn Sasuke into a power hungry, vengeance driven lunatic. Orochimaru went on to kill Hokage-sama. Sasuke abandoned the village to work with Orochimaru, when he was powerful enough he killed Orochimaru, then went after me to get the Mangekyu Sharingan, he killed every person I ever loved, he killed Jiraiya, he killed Tsunade, he killed you, and Sakura. All of the Rookie 12, and every other person I ever came to care for in my life, he even came and killed Inari. Then after all of that I was just about half a second from killing myself when Kami appeared and told me how none of it was planned, how Orochimaru started it all by screwing with her plan and destroying Sasuke. So she sent me back in time as her assassin, I'm to kill Orochimaru and restore the correct path she wanted things to follow, then I'm to kill targets that she designates to be risks to the time lines correct path. That is everything in a nutshell"

Kakashi was...overly stunned at the wealth of information Naruto dumped on him all at once he tried to speak as he processed the information but failed "Umm, that...that is a lot of things to go wrong. So how exactly are you planning to accomplish all of this?"

Naruto shrugged "So far everything has been following the same paths more of less, except for things I change myself, so I figure I'll kill Orochimaru when he shows up in the Chuunin exams, though from there everything is going to be weird, I have no clue how things go from there but I figure I'll sort them out as they go, and solve any problems that come up"

Kakashi was still stunned at everything "Are you strong enough to take on Orochimaru and win? I mean even being 23 I'm not sure if you would be strong enough"

Naruto sighed "Well, I mis well tell you this anyway since everything is just flying out of the window, I'm not human. In my time line the Kyuubi's seal finished it's course and the Kyuubi was dissolved and his power was given to me, but something happened and his chakra was much more powerful then anticipated, so it kind of turned me into a nine tailed demon, I have all of the Kyuubi's power...I think I technically am the Kyuubi now, but I don't know how to go about claiming my title for real"

That was the last straw, Kakashi fainted. From shock, and information overload. Naruto sighed/chuckled at his limp form and picked him up and carried him back to the house, when Naruto go back to the house and set Kakashi in his bed he was bombarded with a round of questions by Sakura and Sasuke, who were both fed up with being kept in the dark, so Naruto decided to tell them too.

He brought them both outside, down onto Tazuna's dock and explained everything to them, he left out key things though, he didn't say that it was Sasuke who killed everyone, he didn't say Sakura was the girl he married, he didn't say anything about Orochimaru or the things that happened with the time line, he just kept it a vague, 'was sent back to fix things that went wrong with the time line' He also did not tell them about the Kyuubi, he would wait until they knew him better for that, revealing to many secrets to fast could destroy their friendship.

In the end Sasuke and Sakura knew that Naruto was from the future, was 23, and was very strong and was in the past to fix things that went wrong.

With everyone's curiosity sated they went back to the house, Naruto apologized to Tazuna and Tsunami and offered to pay for the table being fixed, but they said him protecting Tazuna was more then payment enough. Everybody went to bed after that, they had a lot of training to do over the next few days after all.

The next few days went by easily, with Sasuke and Sakura continuing to work on their chakra control, since Sakura mastered tree climbing so easily, she moved onto water walking, which she also got easily, though water walking took more chakra so it helped her build her reserves better.

On the fourth day Naruto had trained himself into the ground, since he could train to almost his full extent now with them knowing his power he went all out, fighting thousands of shadow clones at a time, doing high rank jutsu's in a full fledged 2000 to 1 war. Naruto ended up passing out in the woods, and Sasuke and Sakura just left him there, they were to exhausted themselves to try and haul him back, he was heavy afterall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Haku came into Naruto's clearing, where he was still sleeping soundly, he instantly recognized him as the boy who, seemingly easily defeated Zabuza. He realized this could be her best chance to take out their would be toughest adversary. He moved across the clearing and reached out with his hand towards Naruto's throat, right as he had his hand about about three inches from his throat his arm shot out from his side and locked around his wrist with a vice-like grip.

Haku winced in pain from the amount of pressure he was putting on his wrist, and realized he was still breathing slowly...snoring in fact, he was still asleep! Haku reached out with his other hand and did the only thing he really could do, he shook Naruto awake.

Naruto opened his eyes and realized it was Haku that was kneeling next to him, he smiled at him "Well, hello there"

Haku glanced at him nervously "Umm, could you let go?" he said motioning towards his still trapped wrist.

Naruto looked at his wrist and realized he was holding him and released him "Sorry about that, kinda react to people attacking me in my sleep in a harsh way"

Haku was amazed, his body would react to threats on it's own without him being awake? That was truly amazing. "What are you doing out here in the woods?"

Naruto grinned, this was going almost the exact way as the first time round, "I was training and I overdid it and passed out here, what are you doing out here?"

Haku smiled "I was getting some medicinal herbs for a friend when I came across you, why are you training? You look pretty strong to me"

Naruto grinned "Well, just because I'm strong doesn't mean being stronger can't help, after all, with the fight I have coming up in a while I need all the practice I can get."

Haku flinched ever so slightly, 'So, they know that Zabuza-sama is still alive?' "So, you have a difficult fight coming up then? Is your opponent strong?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, he's one of the strongest Shinobi in the world right now, but I'll kick his ass, I can't afford not to, not with the price that's on the line"

Haku was shocked now, 'Zabuza-sama is strong, but he isn't one of the strongest shinobi in the world, I wonder...' "Who exactly is this opponent, if you don't mind me asking, and what is so important that you need to protect from him?"

Naruto smirked "His names Orochimaru, he used to be one of Konoha's Sannin. I'm killing him to protect _all_ of my precious people from a horrible series of events"

Haku's eyes widened, 'Orochimaru! He's listed as above S-class in the bingo book, and he's completely confident he can kill him? This could be very bad for Zabuza-sama and I' "Well, I wish you the best of luck..." "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto filled in for him.

Haku smiled "Right, Naruto it was nice meeting you, perhaps we'll see each other again some time"

Naruto gave a knowing grin "Oh yes, we will be seeing each other again, most definitely, I'll see you tomorrow in fact, Haku"

Haku's eyes widened once again and he instantly dropped into a fighting stance "H-How do you know my name?"

Naruto chuckled "I know much more then I should know, I also know that Gato intends to kill you and Zabuza once you kill off the bridge builder, he feels mercenaries are much cheaper, though I doubt you will take the advice, do not come to the bridge in two days, it will be the death of Zabuza, and possibly yourself"

Haku was flabbergasted, 'That rat intends to kill us?' "How do you know such things?"

Naruto shook his head "I cannot tell you how I know that, I can only say that it's true, weather you follow the advice or not is up to you, though I doubt Zabuza will let a second chance to fight me go to waste"

Haku frowned, he was right. Even if what he said was true Zabuza was now in this fight for his reputation, it was beyond a mere mission now, it was a right of honor. "You are right Naruto-san, Zabuza will want to fight you no matter what, so it seems I will see you in tomorrow"

Naruto nodded sadly "I'll see you then Haku, Zabuza is going to die, just so you know."

Haku's frown deepened and he walked from the clearing mulling over his thoughts, should he tell Zabuza? Or could it be some kind of trick by the blond to get them to give up in their mission for Gato, he couldn't tell.

Naruto got up and sighed, he knew more or less what was going to end up happening, but this time around he wasn't going to let Haku's stupid 'tool' infatuation get him killed, he would save him. He left the clearing as well, and headed back to the house to grab some breakfast.

Naruto spent the rest of the day training as hard as he did the day before, and he ended up passing out again in the woods, even though he had decided to do things differently this time, he still managed to work to hard.

He woke up the next morning in the woods, and noticed it was already late morning judging by the sun "Shit! The fight probably started already!" Naruto quickly was fully awake and took off towards the bridge. When he got close he remembered about Tsunami and Inari and raced back to the house, he arrived in time to see two thugs with swords knock Tsunami out.

Naruto grew more and more furious as the thugs discussed the things they would do with Tsunami, and decided they weren't worth letting live. Naruto drew his sword and appeared behind one of the thugs, with his sword jammed through his chest and heart, Naruto ripped his blade from the thugs chest and a quick spurt of blood followed his blade from his chest, the thug coughed up one big hack of blood on the ground and collapsed dead.

Naruto turned to the other thug with a cold look in his eye "Time to pay for past sins" before he could even turn around to run Naruto rammed his blade through the thugs abdomen and ripped it upwards, splitting his torso from lower abdomen to his throat, numerous organs dumped out of the opened cavity and piled out on the floor in a gruesome bloody muck. Naruto merely shook his head at the site and channeled some chakra to his blade to burn away the blood, he then picked up Tsunami and placed her on the couch, along with Inari, who had also been knocked out for being to troublesome. He then took off towards the bridge.

Naruto arrived at the bridge in the midst of the heat of the battle, Kakashi was combating with Zabuza, and was on the losing end, or so it seemed, and Sasuke was fighting Haku in his dome of mirrors, Naruto knew this time that Sasuke would not die in the fight, but he also knew that Kakashi would probably win in his fight against Zabuza, he did last time at least.

Naruto stood there for a moment, watching the fight not exactly sure where he should go to help, then something he didn't expect to see happened, Zabuza landed a deep slash across Kakashi's back and Kakashi collapsed to his hands and knees 'That didn't happen last time!'

Naruto decided he would take over for Kakashi, again. 'Maybe the revelation of everything I told him is distracting him and hindering his performance' Naruto drew his blade once again and took off towards Zabuza, at the same time he summoned a gust of wind to clear away all of Zabuza's mist from his jutsu.

Naruto met with Zabuza, who brought his blade up just in time to deflect Naruto's vicious diagonal swipe, Zabuza rapidly went on the defense as Naruto unleashed a flurry of fast slices on him, he parried or dodged the large majority of the strikes, but a few of them got through and landed a decent slice into Zabuza's flesh, though they were superficial strikes, no major organs struck, or arteries severed.

Naruto shook his head as the two traded blows with each other "Zabuza you should really stop this foolishness, before I came here I stopped at Tazuna's house, Gato sent mercenaries to take his daughter hostage so they could kill him easily after he killed you!"

Zabuza laughed "Like I care about the mission! This is all about me and you! Those cheap tricks you used on me last time wont work on me again, I will defeat you this time!"

Naruto sighed "No, you wont" Naruto glanced over and noticed Haku was just about to knock out Sasuke into a near death state "I'm sorry Zabuza, but I have to end this now, or Haku will get dragged into it and will die as well. Regardless of what you say in his regard, I know you care of him. So for his sake, I will kill you before he can interfere" Naruto blurred away at the end of his speech and appeared behind Zabuza and cut him deeply across the back twice in a large 'X' and then rammed his blade through Zabuza's liver, a most definite fatal wound.

Naruto pulled his blade from Zabuza's back and blood instantly started to rapidly run from the wound, adding to the blood running from the deep gashes on his back. Zabuza collapsed to his knees, and Haku dashed over now that Sasuke was out cold. Naruto turned to Haku with a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry Haku, I said that on this day Zabuza would die, there was no avoiding it"

Haku collapsed onto his knees before Zabuza "Zabuza-sama, I-I failed you, I wasn't fast enough to save you, I have failed as your tool"

Zabuza coughed up a bit of blood "You're right, you did fail me as a tool Haku. But, I don't care about that. The brat is right, I care for you as more then a tool, and now that I'm dying, go, go and live your life as _you_ see fit, be no ones tool, make your own dreams and live to pursue them, not someone else's dream"

Just then Gato and an army of about 250 mercenaries appeared at the end of the bridge, Gato looked at Zabuza, and the pool of blood he was in, and at Haku kneeling before him. "So, you were so miserable that you couldn't even deal with a few kids Zabuza? And your brat is alive too huh? I'll make him die slowly"

Zabuza growled at Gato and turned to Naruto, "Hey, brat I have some things to ask of you"

Naruto nodded "Sure thing, what do you need?"

Zabuza coughed up another bit of blood, but continued "First, kill that pig bastard and his men for me, be a hero to this country and save them. Second, take my blade, honor me as a swordsmen and claim my blade and honor it. Third, make sure nothing bad befalls Haku in his life"

Naruto nodded, Sakura was far enough away, so he added a little bit a reassurance "I swear on my honor as a swordsmen, and as my honor as the nine tailed demon lord, that I will honor your wishes"

Zabuza, and Haku's eyes widened when Naruto mentioned his honor as the demon lord, Zabuza was about to comment, when he suddenly went rigid and drew in a large breath "Ha-Haku, I'm sorry I've treated you so poorly, I truly saw you as a son. I'm sorry" Zabuza then let out his breath, and closed his eyes for the last time, his head fell to the side and Gato laughed "So the 'demon' is finally dead? Go get em boys!" all of the mercenaries started forward, brandishing their weapons.

Naruto turned from Zabuza and Haku and walked towards the slowly advancing mercenaries "Zabuza's last wish to me was to kill you all, so on my honor as a swordsmen, you shall all perish. I would say hello to Kami for me when you get there, but none of you will be heading in that specific direction, so goodbye"

Naruto flashed through summoned a huge gust of wind around himself and spoke "Tenbatsu's Kaze(Wrath of god's wind)" the burst of wind surged forward and engulfed the entire wave of mercenaries, inside the gust were blades made entirely of wind, Naruto was glad he didn't blow the entirety of Zabuza's mist away, as Sakura would likely have nightmares for a long time if she saw what was happening at Naruto's end of the bridge.

The gust of wind was whipping men around like rag dolls, as the blades of wind diced them to pieces, sending blood and chunks of bodies flying in every direction, Naruto watched with fascination as limbs and organs flew in every direction in the wind, he focused it slightly and was very pleased to watch Gato be diced into mince meat before his eyes, leaving only his head unscathed.

Naruto let the wind die down and and the bodies settled to the ground in the massive stew of grotesqueness that it was, it was a sea of blood and body parts all over the bridge, there was so much blood that it was about an inch or two deep everywhere, there were limbs strewn everywhere, some even still grasping weapons, Naruto walked through the sea of blood and took Gato's head from the remains and walked back out of the mess, then summoned another wind which sucked away all of the bodies and dumped them in the ocean, though the blood remained.

Naruto walked back over to Zabuza's body, where Haku was still kneeling "They're all taken care of Haku, I even got Gato's head. Don't worry about Zabuza, I'll give him a proper burial"

Haku stood sadly from Zabuza's corpse, he had Zabuza's blade held in both hands. "Here, his blade. He wanted you to honor it after all" Naruto nodded and took the blade from Haku, and placed it on his back, holding it in place with chakra. He scooped up Zabuza's body in his arms, with Gato's head held firmly in his hand by his hair.

Naruto then walked back towards his group, with Haku following. Zabuza's mist finally faded all the way and Sakura caught site of the head of Gato and shrieked, then she saw Sasuke lying on the ground looking an awful lot like a porcupine and screamed and ran over to him.

Kakashi saw Zabuza in Naruto's arms and sighed, it was over. Then he saw Gato's head in his hand, and Haku behind him, he also noticed the blade on Naruto's back and the sea of blood on the opposite end of the bridge.

He managed to get back up on his feet and walked towards Naruto, "Naruto, what exactly happened? What's with the sword, the head, and...all that blood"

Naruto looked back at the blood "Hmm it can't be good to leave it there, can it?" he summoned up water from the ocean below and it swooped up over the bridge and crashed down onto the bridge and flowed down to the blood and swept it all off of the bridge into the water below, leaving the end of the bridge a dull red color. Sakura arrived at them carrying Sasuke, with a horribly downcast look on her face.

"W-When I-I got to h-h-him he had n-no h-heartbeat" she stuttered out

Kakashi's eye suddenly grew very wide and he went to run over to Sasuke, but collapsed to his knees halfway there because of his own wounds, Naruto spoke up "Don't worry about him, he's not dead. Haku just put him in a near death state, he'll be awake shortly, and will be able to move normally in a couple days"

Kakashi nodded "Ok Naruto, spill it what happened?"

Naruto sighed and began "I fought Zabuza, I didn't want Haku to get involved and try to sacrifice himself to save Zabuza, so I finished it quickly. Then Gato and about 250 mercenaries arrived at the end of the bridge, intending to kill us, Tazuna, and Haku. Zabuza told me his last wish was for Haku to live his own life, for me to honor him as a swordsmen and to honor his blade, and to kill Gato and his men for him. So, I used an extremely powerful wind...jutsu to take care of them all, which was the reason for all the blood"

Kakashi nodded, he again didn't think all of the bloodshed was necessary, but the mission was accomplished, and it was the end result that mattered "Ok then, lets go to the house and get everyone fixed up and get ready, once the bridge is finished we're heading back to Konoha, though I'm not sure what to do about Haku, Konoha doesn't harbor missing nins"

Naruto smiled "Good, Haku isn't a missing nin, he never attended an academy, and never became a nin of a village, he merely trained under Zabuza as a shinobi"

Haku shuffled "Well, actually I don't really want to be a Shinobi, I don't like to hurt people, and I can't bring myself to kill someone. I would rather use my Kekei Genkai to do something else, like open a business with ice sculptures, just because I have a bloodline doesn't mean I have to use it for violence"

Naruto grinned "Well okay then, all the easier, now you just have to return with us as a civilian, not a Shinobi"

Kakashi nodded and eye smiled "That does indeed make things easier, and it's nice to see someone with great killing capabilities wanting to do something besides killing. But for now my wounds are pretty bad, and we should get back to the house"

Naruto nodded "I know some medical jutsu, I could heal your wounds at least somewhat, plus Haku and I have to bury Zabuza still"

Kakashi nodded and stat down on the bridge "Alright then, patch me and Sasuke up quick, it doesn't have to be 100 percent, just stop the bleeding and close the wounds, we can handle the rest while the bridge is finished" Naruto nodded and began, he placed Gato's head on the ground and got to work on closing Kakashi's wounds, which didn't take to long, closing a wound was easy, fully healing it was a bit more difficult. He then moved on to Sasuke, who was very easy, since the needles were mere punctures, not slashes and gashes.

Once they were all ready to go Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna went back to Tazuna's house, and Naruto created a shadow clone to carry Sasuke for them. He and Haku then left the bridge as well, with Naruto carrying Zabuza, they found a quite hilltop with a tree, and Naruto created a grave with his control of earth, he placed Zabuza in the gave and created him a grave, so that those who knew him would know it was him, but those who sought his body for any secrets it may hold would be none the wiser. They too, then went to Tazuna's house. Naruto brought the head of Gato and presented it to the village, were it was speared on a pike and put up for decoration.

The group then spent the next few days recovering from their fight, Naruto sent a about 100 shadow clones per day to help with the building, so it went much faster and finished ahead of schedule significantly.

When the bridge was finally finished the group said their goodbye's to Tazuna and his family, Inari came to see Naruto as a big brother figure, Tazuna asked them to stay for the naming ceremony, but they declined, they were already behind schedule with the mission and had to get to Konoha as soon as they could. Besides, Naruto already knew what the bridges name would be. 'The great Naruto bridge'

They arrived at Konoha eventually and made their way to the Hokage tower with little trouble from the gate guards.

They arrived at the Hokage's office and entered the room after he requested they enter. Sarutobi smiled at them "I trust the mission went well?" He noticed Haku, "I see you found someone on your travels? Very well, I'll have you all payed for your mission and have it filed away"

Naruto stepped forward "Hold on Jiji, the mission was not quite as uneventful as you assume, we came across some, adversaries" Naruto motioned towards the sword on his back as he said adversaries. Sarutobi noticed the blade and instantly recognized it "You faced the demon of the hidden mist? What happened?"

Naruto sighed "Well, it turns out Tazuna lied about the mission because his country was to poor to pay for anything more, so the mission should have been A-ranked, at least. First we came across two chuunin's, the 'demon brothers' shortly into our journey, they were easy enough to dispatch of."

"Later on we encountered Zabuza, he was dispatched of easily as well, but his apprentice saved him at the last second and they retreated. A few days later Zabuza and his apprentice attacked again, they were again easily dispatched of, permanently. After that the original root of all the problems appeared, Gato himself and an army of approximately 250 mercenaries. They were all effortlessly dealt with, and then we came back here after the bridge was finished"

Sarutobi was more and more surprised as the story went on, when Naruto finished he nodded "Is this true Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded "Every word Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi nodded once again "I suppose I'll have the bounty that was on Zabuza's head paid to you then Kakashi?"

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask and shook his head "Naruto was actually the one who defeated...well everyone on the mission, he killed the two chuunin's, then beat Zabuza the first time, then killed him later on, then he killed Gato and his army by himself after I was knocked out and Sasuke collapsed"

Sarutobi gasped, Naruto killed over 250 men by himself on his first mission? "Very well, I suppose I'll have the bounty paid to Naruto then, who is this young lady then?" he said motioning to Haku.

Haku coughed into his hand "I'm a boy actually"

Sarutobi's eyes widened "Oh, I apologize about that"

Naruto chuckled "This is Haku, he was once Zabuza's apprentice, though he doesn't want to be a Shinobi anymore now that his life is his own to rule, he wants to settle down as a civilian and open a business or something"

Sarutobi nodded "That's very nice, but we can't harbor missing-nins here in Konoha"

Naruto nodded swiftly "I know, Haku isn't a missing-nin, technically he's not even a Shinobi, he trained with Zabuza, but never took any graduation exam, he never became an official Shinobi"

Sarutobi nodded, happy with the explanation "In that case, I will get to work on your papers Haku, everyone else, you're dismissed and will have pay for an A-rank mission added to your accounts, it will also be added to your mission history as an A-rank mission, Naruto you will also be receiving the bounty on Zabuza Momochi, now get out of here and enjoy yourselves" The team bowed to the Hokage and left the office, leaving Haku to answer any questions needed for his paperwork.

The team split up outside of the tower and went their separate ways, Naruto headed off to get some Ramen at Ichiraku, he hadn't been there in quite a while now.

On his way to Ichiraku's Naruto passed an alley and heard someone struggling, he walked down the alley and saw someone in black holding Konohamaru off the ground, and it clicked "Right! Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara"

Naruto walked down the alley and walked up to Kankuro "Do you know exactly who you're threatening there?"

Kankuro sneered at Naruto "No, and I don't give a damn, the little shit knocked into me, now I'm gonna teach him a lesson, and if you don't fuck off I'm gonna teach you to mind your business next" Kankuro let his fist fly at Konohamaru's face, and before he knew what happened Naruto grabbed his fist with one hand, bent it behind him and had his sword pressed against his throat.

"Now then, since you like to make open threats to people without finding out anything about them, that is the Hokage's grandson, and I'm fully willing to kick your ass to protect him, so drop. The. Boy"

Kankuro released Konohamaru and he dropped to the ground, Naruto then released Kankuro and was standing in front of him again with his sword sheathed before he or Temari saw him move. "Now, unless your here to start an _invasion_ or something it would be wise if you watched what you did before the chuunin exams" Kankuro and Temari's eyes widened at the way he said 'invasion' as if he somehow knew about their plan.

Naruto sensed Gaara's appearance "Ahh, hello there Gaara, it's so wonderful to meet you" Naruto turned to Gaara, who was hanging upside down on a tree branch, Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"You, how do you know my name?" Gaara demanded

Naruto chuckled "How do I not know the name of the children of the Yondaime Kazekage? Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, I know many other things too, but it would ruin the surprise to blab so soon"

Naruto turned to walk away and cast one last look over his shoulder "A little bit of advice, if you plan to stay around long enough to make it through the chuunin exams, don't go bullying random people, if I wasn't so nice, and didn't know so much about you three, I would have killed you all on the spot, yes even the Ichibi" Naruto then left, dragging Konohamaru with him. Completely ignoring the surprised, and frightened looks he got out of the three about him knowing of the Ichibi and not being the slightest bit worried.

Once they were out of view Konohamaru broke free of Naruto's loose grip and looked up to him "Hey, you scared the crap out of them without even trying, I demand you to teach me!"

Naruto stopped walking and looked down at Konohamaru, "No"

Konohamaru's eyes widened "What? You know who I am, who my grandfather is and you said no?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, go train with Ebisu, he's trained to teach you, I'm not going to teach you anything, your not strong enough to learn what I know"

Just then the Shinobi in question appeared and noticed Naruto "Honorable grandson, get away from him, he's nothing but a bad influence and a lousy Shinobi"

Naruto growled "Ebisu, shut up about my skills, your the lousiest Jounin I've ever seen, keep a better eye on your student would you? Or is a mere academy student to much for you to keep track of? I do believe it is you that is a lousy Shinobi and a bad influence, after all. At least I'm not a closet pervert with a porn stash"

Ebisu glared at Naruto, clearly furious "You're lucky that you are only a genin or I would show you how to watch what you say"

Naruto chuckled "I would gladly kick your ass anytime Ebisu, the only problem is if I fought you for real, you would die. Just like the last Jounin I actually tried against"

Ebisu laughed "When have you ever faced a Jounin in real combat? The test with your sensei doesn't count you know"

Naruto sent Ebisu an evil smirk "Of course it doesn't count, there wasn't even a fight, I figured out his test before we even started it. I'm talking about the A-rank mission I just got back from. You see this blade on my back? The large one, not the little one?"

Ebisu nodded "Well? Do you know who's blade this was?"

Ebisu shook his head "Figures, a great Shinobi you are, you don't even read the bingo book. This blade was the 'Demon of the hidden mist's', in other words it was Zabuza Momochi's blade. I took it from him after killing him and 250+ other men"

Ebisu looked shocked for a second before laughing "Yeah, sure. I'll bet you stole the blade after Kakashi did all the work, you thief"

Naruto crossed the gap and had his sword against Ebisu's throat before he could blink "Do not call me a thief Ebisu. I never liked you, and I never will. If you want proof so badly, go to Wave country, there is a bridge named after me there now, or go to the Sandaime, he can tell you everything I said was true, or I could just kill you, and you could spend your entire afterlife regretting underestimating me"

Ebisu gulped "Fine, maybe you killed him yourself, now remove this damned blade"

Naruto smirked and had the blade put away again, before Ebisu could blink "Good, now keep better track of Konohamaru, he's a heap of trouble and I know you suck too much to keep good track of him"

Ebisu glared at him from behind his sunglasses but merely left with Konohamaru. Naruto was glad that he finally had some peace again, he continued on his way and got to Ichiraku's, he finally made it and happily stuffed his face full of all the different types of ramen they had, he left happy and full, and paid his rather large tab. He made his way home and fell asleep.

The team met up the next morning at their training grounds, on the bridge over a small creek, Kakashi arrived two hours late as usual, but had a good reason this time! "I've registered you all for the chuunin exams, you just have to fill in these papers and hand them in at room 301 of the academy if you want to go, so make your decision and do what you want, the test starts in two hours, so you don't have forever, I guess I'll see you guys later, whether you take the test or not is up to you and you alone" Kakashi then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

The three made their decisions unanimously and filled out their papers and headed for the academy.

They walked into the academy and went up the stairs to the second floor and they came across a large group of genins crowded around two genin, who were guarding the door to room '301'. Naruto decided he mis well let everyone else know this time too, they did it last time.

He walked up, through the crowd and walked up the too the door just in time to see Lee get punched to the ground by one of them. "Oi, what the hell do you two think you're doing?" Naruto yelled

They glared at Naruto "We're keeping all you weaklings from entering the exam room, thats what were doing"

Naruto chuckled "Really now? Are you really? Cause this ain't room 301, this is only the second floor, any half-wit could figure that out, plus you two should go back to guarding the gate, or should I report to Hokage-sama that you two abandoned your post to interfere with the chuunin exams?"

The two paled "Honestly Naruto, you ruin all the fun. You could have just passed by and left everyone else, just because you are so damn good doesn't mean everyone else is" the two canceled their henges, revealing the two chuunin guards of the village gates.

Naruto chuckled again "Yeah, I could have left them all to themselves, but I decided to give them all a helping hand, I see a couple kids from my Academy class here, I wouldn't want them to flunk out before they even got a chance to take the test."

The two guards frowned and disappeared in twin plumes of smoke, ending their genjutsu, revealing it to only be room 201.

Everyone then piled into the stairs all at once heading up to the third floor, they arrived and there was a large dojo, on the opposite side of the room were two large double doors, right as they were about to cross the room Lee jumped in front of them, in all of his green jumpsuit glory, Naruto knew what was coming, and didn't want to deal with Sasuke bitching about losing this fight.

"Sasuke Uchiha! I challenge you to a spar! That way I can prove once and for all that hard work always overcomes natural talent!" Lee yelled

Sasuke was about to accept it when Naruto interrupted "Sorry, but the exams begin soon, and we shouldn't fight outside of the exams anyway, well be going. I can already tell you that hard work tops natural born talent anyway Lee, I am the king of that domain"

Team 7 walked passed a flabbergasted Lee, it seemed that the 'lee' member of their team was the leader, the exact opposite of Lee's own team, where the 'natural talent' was the leader "Yosh! Tell me your name please, most youthful blond!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder back at Lee "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the strongest person here at the exams"

Lee flashed him a thumbs up "I am Rock Lee, and I look forward to facing you in a most youthful match Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto grinned in his mind 'No, you really don't' "Nice to meet you Lee, well we better get going, you should go too, it would be a shame if you were disqualified for being late"

Lee nodded and ran into the room ahead of them. Team 7 then entered a moment after him, after Kakashi said how he was proud about how they each decided to come, since they could only attend if they had a full team.

When they entered the room all eyes dropped on them, more specifically they all dropped on Naruto, and the swords on his back. A few gasps were heard around the room, and then hushed whispers spread quickly throughout the room, Naruto used his superior hearing to listen in, turns out a bunch of the genins recognized the sword of Zabuza, probably the mist nins he figured.

Before anything could be said, Naruto's group was crowded around by the rest of the rookie nine, with everyone making casual conversation, and arguing like kids, this drew the aggravated attention of everyone in the room, and a silver haired, glasses wearing nin walked up to them all.

Naruto instantly recognized him as Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, 'Definitely going to kill him as well'

"Hey, you guys should keep it down, your drawing a whole lot of unwanted attention to yourselves" Kabuto said

Everyone looked around and noticed that everyone was glaring hatefully at them. Kabuto spoke again, "You guys are the rookies right? I'm a bit of a veteran around here, so I suppose I'll help you out, I've been collecting information on everyone in the exams for a couple of years now, I've taken the exams 7 times now, so I know a bit about everyone"

Shikamaru sighed "Sheesh seven times? This is going to be so troublesome, how can you help?"

Kabuto smiled pleasantly "I've got information for everyone here on these cards I have here" Kabuto said while pulling out a thick deck of cards.

"Anyone you guys want to know anything about?" Kabuto asked

"Rock Lee, from Konoha" Sasuke said

"Naruto Uzumaki, from Konoha" Shikamaru said, surprising everyone

Naruto turned to Shikamaru "You want to know about me Shika? Here I thought we were buddies or something, thought you already knew about me"

Shikamaru chuckled "A little extra info never hurt anyone"

Kabuto interrupted them and placed a card on the ground and began to focus chakra to it "Alright, first up is Rock Lee. He's one year older then you guys, he has no skill at all in Ninjutsu, or genjutsu, he specializes in taijutsu, his sensei is Maito gai, his teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Kurasuke(Fake name!) their team has completed 137 D-ranks, and 37 C-ranks"

He then placed another card down and focused chakra into it "Alright, Naruto Uzumaki, his Ninjutsu is off the charts, he has incredible taijutsu skills, but really shines in Kenjutsu. His sensei is Kakashi Hatake and his teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. He's done, Whoa 74 D-ranks, one B-rank, that he did solo. And an A-rank. It says he has never been reported to have been injured on a mission. On his solo B-rank he killed a chunnin of Konoha that had abandoned the village and tried to kill him, this mission was completed while he was still in the academy. On his A-rank mission he single handedly killed the infamous 'Demon of the hidden mist' Zabuza Momochi, a Jounin rank missing nin. He also killed two chuunins, and over 250 men on that same mission, there is a bridge now named after him in the land of waves for his actions on that same A-rank mission. Lastly, it says that his chakra is off the charts, higher then that of the Hokage's, by far"

Naruto glanced around, looking at people as the list went online, quite pleased with the startled looks on everyone's faces, "Just so you all know, the 250 men on that A-rank were all mercenaries, not like innocent villagers or anything" he said.

Everyone was now mildly scared of Naruto, everyone except his team that is, after everyone stopped focusing on them Naruto dragged his team aside quick "Right you guys know the story, I'm from the future, this test is cake, it's all about cheating to find the answers, Sasuke use you Sharingan, Sakura you can figure them out on your own, I'm gonna do my own thing" They both nodded, it definitely helped having a teammate who could, more or less predict the future.

A moment later a large plume of smoke signaled the entrance of some 21 men, at the head of the group was a tall man with a black trench coat and a black bandanna. "I'm Ibiki Morino, and I'm the proctor for the first exam, and for the next 90 minutes your all mine!"

The test was handed out, and the rules were explained. Naruto knew exactly what he was going to do with his test, absolutely nothing. He used his power over the elements to hover his paper in the air with the wind, then slowly make it do things like flips, and other things, he got bored of it was to quickly and started to to other, not so boring things, like play with fire in his hands, he tossed a fireball from hand to hand for a bit, before putting it out, and settling on using his fire control to 'age' his test to look multiple hundreds of years old, but before he did it he scribbled out a nice message for Ibiki to read when he got to his test.

The test time passed slowly for Naruto, and he was incredibly bored, he was tempted to turn to Hinata and talk, but that would get both him an her busted for cheating, and that would suck.

Ibiki was waiting for more teams to bow out from the tenth question when Naruto spoke, "Ibiki, no one else is leaving the room, why don't you tell them all about the tenth question now? They're all waiting with baited breath"

Ibiki glared at Naruto, and his apparent obvious knowledge of the exam, but he noticed no other teams were hesitating and so he started "Alright then, You all pass the first exam" a series of 'Nani?'s' rolled throughout the classroom, and Ibiki was about to explain it when Naruto beat him to the punch "Come on people, the entire test was a play on your mind, the first nine questions were to test you information gathering skills, while the tenth question was to see if you were willing to risk everything for your goal"

Ibiki again narrowed his eyes again at Naruto "I couldn't have said it better myself, care to tell me how you knew all of this genin?"

Naruto chuckled "A good Shinobi needs to know how to gather information, I did just that. I went through the village archives and found out who the exam proctors were, then went through all their records and found out everything about the proctors, personalities, preferences, missions done, Everything. Then I used all the knowledge I gathered to predict how you would act, what the tests would be like, and what the hidden motives of the tests would be, quite simple really, just a big game of connect the dots if you think about it on a large scale"

Ibiki smiled at the skill Naruto showed, then narrowed them again at what he said "How exactly did you get into the archives? They are highly restricted and heavily guarded by Anbu"

Naruto laughed again "Another necessary skill for a good Shinobi is good stealth skills, such as the skills to sneak past Anbu guards, locked doors, booby traps and other things, break in look through all the records, and leave without a trace of evidence left behind to prove it ever happened"

Ibiki was officially impressed with the kid, he had openly admitted to breaking a law with a heavy consequence, yet was so confident in his own skills that he knew they couldn't prove it if they wanted to.

Just then a black ball smashed through the window and a large banner was pinned to the ceiling by Kunai, and Anko Mitarashi stood before them all in her full glory, a short trench coat that was left open, with nothing beneath but some fishnet, and a mini skirt that was tan. "Hey! I'm Anko Mitarashi the proctor of the second exam"

Ibiki stepped from around the banner "And your completely early"

Anko smirked "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Naruto smirked "Actually, yeah you were. Me and Ibiki were having a fabulous conversation, then you came and ruined the mood"

Anko glared at Naruto and threw a Kunai at him, Naruto didn't flinch one bit as the Kunai flew straight at his face, then stopped less then an inch from his eye, stopped by wire attached to the handle. Anko smirked at his lack of reaction "Either you have a death wish, or you're good"

Naruto grinned evilly "Or, you just suck at hiding Shinobi wire"

Anko disappeared and reappeared standing behind Naruto, but she noticed his swords and couldn't do her usual move of draping herself on the helpless genin, so she pressed a Kunai to his throat, drawing blood, "You want to test your luck, genin?"

Naruto smirked and turned in his spot, drawing the blade across his neck, increasing the size of the cut "Nope, sorry I'm not into beating on women, even if they are _playful _Kunoichi"

Anko smirked "You sure like to play with fire" she snatched out with her hand at lightning speed towards his unmentionables. To her surprise she grabbed nothing but air, Naruto disappeared with pure speed and appeared behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her up off the ground with one hand and walked down to the front of the classroom, then whispered something in her ear, which made her growl at him, but she spoke, despite her position "Would everyone please follow us to training ground 44, you all have 10 minutes to get there, so please do your best to get there on time, or you will be disqualified"

Ibiki, along with all of the chunnin 'eagle eyes' jaws dropped, was that Anko, being polite!? "You sure have some balls kid, no one ever takes on Anko, and I've never heard her say please before in my life, good luck to you when she gets free"

Naruto smirked "I'm not worried about it" Naruto then hoisted Anko under his arm and jumped out the window with her in his grasp. Some genins followed far behind, some took the normal route.

While they were jumping through the trees Anko twisted and looked up at Naruto "What's up with you kid? Your way to strong to be a genin"

Naruto looked down at her and smirked "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm still only a genin right now, you see the sword on my back?"

Anko looked behind him, and finally noticed exactly what sword was on his back "That sword, how did you get it?"

Naruto's smirk grew "I take it you know who's blade it was?"

Anko nodded "Well, I got it from him, while he was dying he told me to bring it honor, since I killed him it was my duty to take his blade and bring it great honor"

Anko's jaw dropped "You killed Zabuza Momochi? Why the hell are you still a genin?"

Naruto smirked "I'm at these chuunin exams for a reason you know, to get promoted. Though I don't think I will make chuunin, sure I could fight anyone in the village and win, but brute strength isn't enough to make chuunin, and I'm not a fan of tactics, I prefer to smash everything in site, no one ever really does to much against me anyway, defeated Zabuza without getting touched after all"

Anko grinned at Naruto "If you were a couple years older, I'd jump all over you kid, you're my type of guy"

Naruto laughed "You have no idea just how alike you and I are Anko, we've both been hated and shunned by the village our whole lives for things we have no control over, you for your sensei, and your curse seal, me for my...curse of a seal"

Anko's eyes widened "How do you know about my seal, or _him_!?"

Naruto laughed sadly "Ask Ibiki, I was explaining the same thing to him when you interrupted, I know more then just that about you though, I also know that deep down you aren't like this, your a hurt, scared person. You created this mask to protect yourself from the hate of the village, be eccentric, be different, and no one cares enough to hate you for what you don't control, instead they hate you for being you, and that's at least a little better, am I right?"

Anko was stunned "H-How do you know all this?"

Naruto sighed "Like I said, we're more alike then you think, I used to do the exact same thing when I was young, act like a fool, an immature prankster, at least then they all hate me for my pranks and not some fox sealed in me"

They arrived at training ground 44, better known as The forest of death. Naruto put Anko down, and she completely forgot about wanting to kick his ass for what he did. Naruto turned to her and said one last thing to her before more kids started showing up and he went off with his group, "You don't have to worry about it though Anko, soon enough I'm going to fix things and make things better, for both you and me"

Naruto met back up with Sasuke and Sakura, and they both gave him 'WTF?' looks "What exactly was the purpose of you hijacking the proctor Naruto?" Sakura asked

Naruto laughed at the way she put it "I just had to talk with her for a few minutes, and that was the easiest way to get her to listen, nothing to worry about, lets focus on the test. So you guys know, a bit into the exam I'm going to tell you to go on ahead to the tower, do it. Do not stop at all for anything at all, go straight to the tower and do not worry about me or anything else, I'm going to deal with a small time line problem, and I'll also get the scroll we need, this test involves us getting a scroll we need and heading to a tower in the center of the forest, that is the tower I mean, it shouldn't take you long to get there, and I'll get there not long after you do."

Sasuke frowned "To hell with that, we're gonna help you Naruto, we're a team after all"

Naruto smiled "Thanks Sasuke, but this is a problem with the time line, and only I can fix it. I can't risk you guys because this is an important event, and it involves you two heavily, so I don't want you anywhere near it, because if time repeats itself here, one of you will die, possibly both of you"

They weren't happy about it, but they listened to him, neither of them wanted to die after all. The team went back to the exam and listened as Anko explained the goal of the exam, about the scrolls and the death wavers that needed to be signed before hand. They all signed their papers and they received their scroll, they then waited at their gate for the exam to begin.

Upon it's beginning the gates slammed open and all of the teams poured into the forest, including Naruto's.

They were through the forest for a while when a mist Shinobi attacked them, on his own for some reason. Naruto knocked him out and threw him into a bush since he didn't have a scroll, and the team continued on it's way. Another few minutes later and a powerful gust of wind blew through the clearing 'blowing' Naruto away, in reality he manipulated the wind and it carried him to a branch of tree above the action.

Naruto watched as Orochimaru came out of the forest, henged as himself, Sasuke saw through it easy enough and Naruto chose that moment to drop in, he dropped down between Orochimaru and his teammates "Now! Go, get to the tower now you two!" They both nodded and took off running full speed towards the center of the forest, Orochimaru immediately went to go after them, but Naruto got in his way. Once they were out of earshot Naruto made things clear.

"Orochimaru, it ends here" Naruto stated, with no emotion in his voice

Orochimaru pulled off the mask he had on, revealing his pale skin "Kukuku, so you know of me then, and you know how outclassed you are, genin"

Naruto smirked "I do know of you, I also know that it is not I who is outmatched here, it is you"

Orochimaru smirked "Kukuku, is that so?" Orochiamru flared his full killing intent at Naruto, which would normally be enough to make a genin lock up in fear, but Naruto didn't even flinch.

"You call that killing intent? Try mine on for size" Naruto threw out all of his killing intent at Orochimaru, which was a LOT considering he was the Kyuubi. Orochimaru was sweating from the force of the killing intent, it was actually making it slightly hard for him to breath.

"You certainly have a lot of killing intent, but do you have actual power to back it up?" Orochimaru dropped into his hebi taijutsu style.

Naruto grinned evilly and cracked his neck "Of course I do" Naruto unleashed his entire power as a nine tailed demon, the force blew away the tree in a fifty foot radius around him, Orochimaru was pinned by the sheer force of the power. Naruto dropped down into a feral fighting style, he features much more feral, with elongated canines, sharpened claws, deepened whiskers and blood red, slitted eyes.

The wave of power Naruto unleashed was felt across the entire village and beyond, everyone was left shaking from the memories of the terrible power that just washed over them, a few people even had heart attacks from the fear it instilled in them.

Naruto focused his chakra around him and he glowed a bright red, he crouched and lunged at the pinned Orochimaru and raked his claws across his chest, shredding his shirt and leaving deep claw marks across his chest. The sudden impact and pain from the claws knocked him from his stupor and Orochimaru went on the defense, blocking the rest of Naruto's claw sweeps with his arms and legs, it was then that he noticed the wounds in his chest were burning something terrible.

Naruto grinned "Those wounds are filled with demonic chakra Orochimaru, it's eating away at the tissue around in, and it's not going to stop, it's like a living acid"

Orochimaru's eyes widened, and he instantly took out the Kusanagi sword all the way, he grabbed it's handle and removed it fully from his mouth. "Then I must kill you quickly to make it stop"

Orochimaru lunged at Naruto this time, and Naruto whipped out his own blade, but it was different...much different it was no longer a regular two handed katana, it was now more like a giant claymore of a similar design to his katana, the blade was black and had gold Kanji's at the base, the odd thing was the entire blade was glowing red, as if Naruto's chakra was energizing the blade.

Naruto pushed the change to the back of his mind and blocked Orochimaru's strike, and slashed back with his own vertical strike, which Orochimaru parried to the side and struck his opening, he cut deeply into Naruto's chest with Kusanagi, Naruto completely ignored the wound and used Orochimaru's surprise against him, he slashed back with his own sword and caught Orochimaru with a long deep cut that went from halfway passed his right elbow, up to his shoulder.

Orochimaru instantly winced as that wound started to burn like the wounds from his claws, but this burned so much more, it felt like his arm was on fire, he then looked down at the claw wounds and was surprised to see they had already eaten through the skin separating the wounds, combining them into one large wound, and were now starting to dissolve the flesh below.

He was at a major disadvantage now, his right arm was completely useless, and his chest was being eaten away, as was his arm. He switched the Kusanagi to his left, weaker hand but had no choice, now with one arm he couldn't even use any jutsu's.

Orochimaru went back on the offensive, but was off balance with his right arm just flailing around uselessly, Naruto ended that problem for him with a heavy downward swing, severed the arm from his body just past the shoulder, he then instantly incinerated it so it couldn't be somehow fixed.

Orochimaru howled in pain from the loss of his arm, and he couldn't even run away, with one arm he couldn't perform any jutsus, and with this demonic chakra burning away at him, it wouldn't stop burning until Naruto, or he died. Orochimaru went back on the offensive, in an almost fury state. He ignored the cuts Naruto inflicted on him with his sword, and focused squarely on rending his target to pieces, he slashed at Naruto all over, leaving deep gashes all over his chest, arms and even thighs.

Then the numerous wounds he took from Naruto caught up to him, they all started to burn with the demonic chakra and it forced him to his hand and knees, when he dropped down to his knees and leaned forward Naruto instantly appeared next to him.

"You have interfered with the plans of Kami Orochimaru, and you have done many wrong things in your life, you are sentenced to die, and burn on the plains of hell for all eternity, good bye!" Naruto swung down with all his strength and cleanly severed Orochimaru's head from his body, he quickly searched him and luck would have it he had the scroll they needed. He incinerated his body and took his head with him, he also took the Kusanagi blade and put it on his back, next to Zabuza's blade. He sheathed his own blade, and fixed his clothes before disappearing in a burst of flames.

Naruto appeared deeper in the forest, closer to the tower, he was tracking Kabuto's chakra, and it was turning out easy. Naruto came upon Kabuto, who was alone and he jumped down in front of him.

Kabuto looked at him, he knew the burst of Kyuubi's power before had come from him "Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto grinned and flared his whole power all the way again "I killed Orochimaru, and now I'm here to kill you, traitor!"

Naruto ripped his blade from it's sheath, Kabuto was completely rooted in his spot, unable to move from the raw power and killing intent Naruto was using. Naruto swung his sword in one full clean motion, and cleanly decapitated Kabuto Naruto did the same as he had with Orochimaru, he searched his body, then incinerated it, while keeping the head, he sealed his and Orochimaru's heads into a scroll and went to the tower to meet up with his team.

Naruto caught up with the two of them just outside the tower, they had made really good time when they hauled ass, Naruto whipped out the scroll they needed and the went into the tower, they opened the scrolls and solved the simple riddle and walked inside. They had made an absolute clean sweep of the record boards and arrived in under the first hour.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anko had felt it the second it happened, she felt her curse seal fade from her, and disappear, his influence was gone, she felt completely at rest, but the only way it could have happened was if he had died. "There's no way he's dead, yet here it is, plain as day gone"

Then she remembered what Naruto had said to her last 'You don't have to worry about it though Anko, soon enough I'm going to fix things and make things better, for both you and me' "Theres no way he killed him somehow, then again, that huge burst of Kyuubi's power just now could have only come from him, and then a few minutes after it happened the seal faded.

"That's it, I'm going to see Hokage-sama" Anko got up from her seat against the fence and headed towards the Hokage's tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After everything was done and settled and they had their room Naruto turned to his teammates "Ok guys, I'll be back soon I have to talk to the Hokage quick, and someone else as well, so hang tight, we have five days to waste anyway" Naruto stepped back away from them and disappeared in a burst of flames.

Naruto appeared just outside of the Hokage's office and knocked on the door, Sarutobi called out "Not now, I'm with someone!" Naruto nodded, 'It's probably Anko' He decided to just break the rules, he disappeared in a plume of smoke, and reappeared on the other side of the door, and sure enough a slightly panicked looking Anko was sitting in the chair before his desk.

Sarutobi was instantly aware of the entrance and whipped around, and was directly in front of Naruto, "Naruto!? What are you doing here you should be in forest of death right now!"

Naruto shook his head "We already cleared through the forest about 15 minutes ago, this is more important, I have two fairly important things to tell you"

Sarutobi waved his hand "Before you say anything, I have a question for you. What exactly was that gigantic wave of the Kyuubi's power before?"

Naruto decided to make it as blunt as possible, he reached behind him and pulled out the Kusunagi sword, Anko and Sarutobi's eyes both locked onto the blade, and they spoke in unison "That's"

"The Kusanagi sword, Orochimaru's sword" Naruto finished

Anko, and Sarutobi's jaws dropped "So then, he really is dead?" Sarutobi asked

Naruto pulled out a scroll and unrolled it and swiped some blood across it and two heads poofed into existence, one was Orochimaru's, the other was of Kabuto.

Sarutobi gasped at the site of Orochimaru's head, and Anko burst into silent tears of happiness, she was finally free from his strangle hold. Sarutobi recognized Kabuto, and freaked "Naruto why in the name of Kami is the head of a Konoha Shinobi in there too!?"

Naruto shook his head "No, Kabuto was a traitor to Konoha, he was working with Orochimaru for a long time now, feeding him information about everything in the village."

Sarutobi was shocked, Kabuto a traitor? He was one of their best medics "I can't believe he was working for him after all of this time. Very well, Naruto you're going to be credited with Orochimaru's death, as such you will be paid the bounty on his head, in other words your going to be very rich, your also going to receive A-rank mission pay for discovering and dispatching of Kabuto, once it gets public that you killed Orochimaru you're likely going to be quite famous you know Naruto"

Naruto smirked "I most definitely didn't kill him for the fame, I killed him because he was a horrible person who would have cause horrible things to happen in the world if left on his own"

Sarutobi nodded "Truly, the Kusanagi blade is yours to do as you see fit I suppose, though you're probably just going to wear it like a trophy like you do with Zabuza's blade, aren't you?

Naruto grinned "Of course Jiji, after all what's the point of having a battle trophy if you don't display it?"

Sarutobi nodded "I suppose Naruto, is there anything else? You have a lot of time until you need to be in the tower, but if they know your gone you'll be disqualified"

Naruto nodded then remembered "Oh yeah! Otogakure, Orochimaru is the Otokage, or was. Everyone in the village is his underling, I'm not sure how you want the sound genin dealt with? I could kill them if you want, or they could just be left alone, they were being manipulated by Orochimaru, so without him they might turn out alright"

Sarutobi nodded "We'll leave them be for now, and see what happens to them"

Naruto nodded "Ok then, I'll see you guys around. Anko, welcome back to the free world" Naruto then disappeared in another burst of flames, he reappeared in his teams room back at the tower. Both Sasuke and Sakura were there waiting for him, and he decided to explain.

"Alright guys, I had some business to take care of as you know, I had to kill the Sannin, Orochimaru, Konoha's greatest traitor, and his right hand man, Kabuto. All is done and everything is going great, and the greatest threat to the time line is now solved. Orochimaru was the one who started the entire problem with the time line, by using one of his cursed seals to corrupt someone, and drive them mad for power, that person then went on more or less a killing spree while trying to obtain power, by killing me, but to get to me they had to kill those close to me, but in the end failed. Now with Orochimaru gone, he can't use his seal, no one will be corrupted and everything should go smoothly!"

Naruto took his, now three swords off his back and leaned them against the wall, he noticed his own sword had not changed back and was curious about it, but he was tired now, and he passed out on his bed in no time flat.

Naruto woke up the next morning to find that his teammates had already left the room ahead of him, he quickly got ready and put on his three swords, he then left the room in search for his teammates, it didn't take long for him to find them, they went to get food at a small breakfast that was set out for teams that finished early.

After they ate Naruto split off to see what other teams arrived so far, since it was only the second day. He wasn't surprised to see the sound siblings, and he wasn't that surprised to see the sound 3, he decided he would confront the sound three in a little while, and the sand siblings later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, all of the Jounin sensei's were relaxing in the Jounin barracks in the lounge, they had nothing better to do until the second exam was finished. They were all sitting amongst themselves, having idle chitchat when a bubbly Anko came in with a happy smile. This immediately unnerved everyone in the room, Anko never smiled in any way but sadistically, and bubbly was a realm all too unknown to her.

Her best friend, Yuuhi Kurenai was concerned "Anko? Did something happen to you?"

Anko's smiled brightened "You bet!" Anko reached up and pulled down her trench coats shoulder, revealing her curse seal-less shoulder, everyone knew of the curse, and therefore all gasped, and Kurenai spoke again "Anko! What happened to your curse seal?"

Anko put her coat all the way back on, "It's gone! He's gone! Orochimaru is dead!"

Everyone one was completely surprised, including Kakashi. He wasn't sure in the slightest if Naruto could actually best him, then Kurenai spoke again, the question everyone was begging to have answered "How? What happened!?"

Anko beamed "Kakashi's kid! The Uzumaki kid killed him! He came across him in the forest of death and killed him and his right hand man! He delivered their heads to the Hokage's office last night!"

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads, 'A genin killed a Sannin? The strongest of the three no less!? He even killed his right hand man?' Then Kakashi remembered "Wait, He left the forest of death last night? He was supposed to be taking the exam!"

Anko smirked "Nothing to worry about Hatake, his team completely annihilated the old record and got to the tower within the first hour of the exam starting, they beat the fourth Hokages record by 12 hours, I don't know what you trained that kid Hatake, but within three weeks of him being a genin he takes out an infamous Jounin missing nin, then goes and kills Orochimaru? You must be teaching them some crazy shit, none of us could kill Orochimaru on our best days, I don't even think all of us combined could take him out"

Kakashi looked down "Actually, I've barely taught them anything so far, they've kind of been learning through experience as we go, our first mission outside the village turned into an A-rank after all, I don't know how Naruto got so good, but what ever it is, it works"

Asuma narrowed his eyes at Kakashi "Now that I think about it, last night just a little while after the exams began I felt a gigantic wave of evil chakra sweep over the whole village, I imagine you all felt it too, it was without a doubt the Kyuubi's chakra. It makes me worried thinking of what the boy might be doing behind closed doors with that demon"

Now it was Kakashi's turn to narrow his eyes at Asuma "What are you implying Asuma? Naruto would never do anything that could harm the village, despite what they've put him through, I doubt any of you actually know the life he's had? I know for a fact none of you have seen the scars he carries from the villages...'festivals'"

Kurenai's eyes widened "Scars? What are you talking about Kakashi, I've seen the boy up close, he doesn't have a scar on him"

Kakashi sighed and looked downcast "He hides them using a genjutsu he created, similar to Tsunades, except instead of his age, it hides his scars. In reality his body is completely covered by scars, I've only seen his chest without the jutsu, and it was hard to stomach, the things he's been put through. I'm amazed he never went insane"

Kakashi's revelation startled everyone, as with Kakashi, none of them knew exactly what Naruto went through, they just knew he had it rough, but never imagined it was that bad. Kurenai on the other hand, got over her sadness and it was replaced with admiration.

"He created his own genjutsu already? I wonder when he made it, and what other jutsu's he knows" she said, with a hint of glee in her voice.

Kakashi smirked "He knows a lot of jutsu's, the majority of which are incredibly powerful and high level, You have to remember he stole the forbidden scroll before he became a genin"

Asuma cocked his head "Yeah, but he only had it in his possession for like, 3 hours before the Mizuki incident happened and it was returned, He couldn't have learned much, if anything in that much time"

Kakashi shook his head and chuckled "Naruto is not a stupid as everyone thinks he is, he's actually incredibly smart. I would not be surprised if he copied the entire scroll before he was caught. I've already seen him use three forbidden jutsu's from it, one of which I never even heard of until he himself told me about it. And he says he knows more, he claims to even know at least one SS-rank jutsu, and I don't doubt him"

Everyone sat stock still for a few moments digesting what that meant, the kid might know the entire forbidden scroll, which if he knew exactly how to use the jutsu's in it, he could become incredibly powerful, hell he just killed one of the strongest Shinobi in the world single handedly! If he truly wanted to, he could probably destroy the village if he wanted too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto decided it was a good enough time to put some pressure on the sound nins, he went over to their room and knocked on the door, and someone on the inside yelled for whoever it was to go away.

Naruto smirked, they wouldn't have it quite so easily, he disappeared in a plume of smoke, and reappeared on the opposite side of the door. He appeared and all three Shinobi instantly snapped up and got into fighting positions, Naruto chuckled "Going to attack me before I even do, or say anything? That could get you killed you know"

The three narrowed there eyes at him, but lowered there weapons and Dosu spoke "What do you want then? Don't make us hurt you for your stupidity"

Naruto chuckled again "You three couldn't do anything against me no matter what you tried, you haven't completed your mission yet have you? To kill Sasuke Uchiha?"

They all instantly snapped back into fighting stances and glared at him, and Dosu again spoke "How do you know of our mission?"

Naruto grinned "It doesn't matter that I know of your mission, what matters is that you no longer have a need to complete that mission"

Dosu narrowed his eyes further "And why exactly is that?"

Naruto's grin grew "Because, the man who gave you that mission, your leader and Jounin sensei. Orochimaru, is dead, along with his right hand man"

All three Shinobi's eyes widened incredibly, then narrowed again "Lies, Orochimaru-sama is far to powerful to ever be defeated"

Naruto ignored the statement and reached behind him to the three sword handles, he pulled one off. The Kusanagi, Naruto pulled it off his back and presented the sword to them, their eyes again widened at the sight of it.

Naruto swung the blade slowly back and forth from the pommel like a pendulum "Ahh, good you all know what this sword is, and who it belonged to. I took this blade from him after I killed him in the forest of death yesterday"

The three were both terribly frightened, and incredibly angry, The blade was genuine, it was the real deal, which meant either he actually did kill Orochimaru, or he managed to get the blade from him after someone else killed him, which was incredibly unlikely. Before they could make any move, in submission or attack Naruto pinned them in place with a wave of killing intent that made them freeze with fear, Naruto walked slowly up to the three.

"Now then, it's fairly simple what's going to happen, I'm not going to kill you, you merely worked for Orochimaru, and none of you did anything wrong, so stay in the exams, participate like normal, and when the Sound and sand invasion begins during the finals...if it begins without Orochimaru, do not assist the sound forces, Is that clear?"

The three nodded as best they could, his killing intent put Orochimaru's to shame. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone and Naruto smiled at them "Great! I'm glad you all are so willing to be helpful, now remember, no funny business, and Dosu, if you plan to keep living don't challenge Gaara to a fight, he will kill you, we will kill any of the genin in the exams, no one can hope to defeat him, except me"

The three again nodded, and Naruto disappeared, they all glanced at each other frightened, and slowly absorbed everything he told them. They couldn't do anything about it but sit tight anyway, if he was lying then Orochimaru would show up, if he wasn't lying he could kill them in a heartbeat, and they couldn't do anything but listen to him anyway.

Naruto left and continued to walk around aimlessly, he decided he would wait to confront the sand siblings until after the prelims, there was no point in telling them earlier anyway. He decided he would just enjoy the rest of the time they had until the prelims.

Thats exactly what happened, Naruto and his team spent the rest of the time relaxing and kicking back, Sakura and Sasuke asked about what happened to his sword, why it changed, but he himself wasn't exactly sure, that is he wasn't sure until Kami talked to him in his sleep on the final night.

Kami told him that the blade changed because Naruto reached a changing point in the time line, and it changed to better suit him, he was built better to use a larger heavier sword, so the blade changed to compensate for him, and it would continue to change with him, becoming more in tune with him.

The day arrived, the day of the preliminaries was upon them. The doors to the tower were closed and locked, and all of the teams had been gathered in the center room of the tower, which was a large arena type room. There were two balconies on either side of the room, and a giant statue of a set of hands, in a hand seal.

All of the genin were gathered in a messed line, and the Hokage appeared before them and spoke "Welcome, and congratulations to all of you on making it through the forest of death. Some certainly interesting things occurred while you were all in the forest of death. Due to the happenings In the forest, the preliminary matches that were to be held today will not be held, one of the teams here will be disqualified, and you will all move to the finals"

Tenten raised her hand "Umm Hokage-sama, what exactly happened in the forest? And why are the matches being canceled because of it?"

Sarutobi smiled "A great enemy of Konoha was killed, my traitorous student Orochimaru, one of the Sannin, was killed in the forest, along with his right hand man, a spy in Konoha's ranks. The reason the matches are being canceled, is because there is much to be done, in regards to the exams and Orochimaru" Sarutobi smiled at Naruto, who was completely unsure of what to do, did he want to be recognized as Orochimaru's killer this soon? Not to mention he now had no clue of what the exams would be like.

Tenten again raised her hand and asked "Umm Hokage-sama, who killed him exactly? Aren't the sannins supposed to be as powerful as a Kage? And wasn't Orochimaru the strongest of the three? Who in the village was able to defeat him?"

Sarutobi smiled at the girl "You certainly know your shinobi young lady, indeed. The Sannin are extremely powerful, in my age they are likely more powerful then I myself am. The person who killed Orochimaru was certainly a surprise to us all. But, his exact killer will remain hidden, it will be announced during the finals who did the deed"

Naruto looked to Sarutobi "Why don't you continue Hokage-sama? I'm sure there's more to it"

Sarutobi nodded "You're correct Naruto, the sound genin are henceforth disqualified, seeing as your Jounin sensei was Orochimaru himself, and that he was the Otokage of the Otogakure, his village is not welcomed here in Konoha any longer, you may stay until the finals, then you must leave the village. On that note, the Finals will be held in thirty days, you have this time to yourselves to train for your matches, they will be held in the grand arena, so train well and be ready to put on a good show, you are all dismissed until then, good luck to you all"

Everyone left the tower with their teams and Jounin sensei's, Naruto stayed behind with Sarutobi while his team left with Kakashi, "Jiji, I need to talk to you about the finals"

Sarutobi nodded and the two walked over to the side, out of earshot "What's up Naruto, what do you need?"

"In the finals, I need you to pair me up with Gaara from suna, no matter what me and him have to fight, and be the first fight too. If he gets paired up with any other genin he will kill them, plus he has the Ichibi sealed inside him, if he loses control during the fight for some reason...well I just need to be there if it happens, I know how to stop it if it happens"

Sarutobi sighed "It will be difficult to set up, but I'll do my best to accomplish it"

Naruto nodded "Thank you Jiji, Also I have a plan for after the exams that I would like to explain to you at some time"

Sarutobi nodded "Ok then, I'll see you later then, do you have any plans for the time between now and the exams? I take it you aren't to worried about your fight with a genin?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I've got a plan. I'm going to hook up with Jiraiya, get him to work with me for a bit"

Sarutobi chuckled "Good luck with that, Jiraiya works alone, even when he was my student he hated working as a team, he's a hermit for a reason you know"

Naruto grinned "Yeah, I know but I'll be able to convince him, by force, or bribery"

Sarutobi gave Naruto a questioning look, but shrugged "Ok then, I'll see you later then I suppose. Good luck Naruto" Sarutobi then disappeared, heading back to the Hokage office, he had to get the preparations for the festival in order.

Naruto disappeared momentarily after Sarutobi did, he already knew that Jiraiya was in town, and he knew where he would find him, so he appeared exactly where he needed, the hot springs.

Naruto walked over around towards the womens side, and sure enough he found Jiraiya sitting in front of the wood fence, peeping through a hole in the wall while giggling like a girl and scribbling furiously in his little notepad.

Naruto sighed and walked up to Jiraiya and placed a hand on his shoulder, which made the man jump up in shock, Naruto spoke softly "You know, it's not a very good image for a man of your reputation to be doing such things"

Jiraiya recovered from his shock and smirked at Naruto "So you know of me then? And this is my reputation! I'm Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin! And author of the Icha Icha series, I'm conducting research!"

Naruto smirked "I know about your...writing, I mean being known as a perverted old man, who spies on women while they bathe"

Jiraiya chuckled "Like I said, I'm doing research for my books. What do you want anyway gaki? You know I'm busy"

Naruto sighed "Well, the chuunin exam finals are coming up in a month, and I want to, I dunno learn something from you"

Jiraiya frowned "Why should I train you gaki? I don't even know your name"

Naruto grinned, this would probably get him "Names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

Jiraiya thought hard for a moment, 'Why does that name sound so familiar?' Then, it dawned on him 'That's right! He's Minato and Kushina's kid!' "Hmm, Naruto eh? Maybe I'll train you, give me one good reason why though"

Naruto thought for a moment, and smirked evilly "If you don't, I'll make sure no shop in the village sells your Icha Icha books"

Jiraiya laughed, good and hard "Now that is the best answer to that question I've ever heard, how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Naruto smirked "I'm the container of the Kyuubi, and I'm not the weak defenseless kid they used to torture, I can see it in their eyes. They're all scared of me now, they just mask their fear with hatred. If I really wanted to I could scare them all into not selling the books"

Jiraiya smirked, the kid knew how to extort people already, he's good "Alright, fair enough. I suppose then yes, I'll 'teach' you" Jiraiya jumped up quickly, and soared through the air, heading straight for the hotspring and yelled "Starting with!" He landed on the water, and Naruto was already there standing next to him "Wa-ter wal-king" He finished, with a slow, astonished voice.

Naruto grinned "Nope, know it already. Known it for...a long time"

Jiraiya frowned "Fine then, if not water walking we'll move onto the next thing, Summoning!" Jiraiya flashed through a quick set of hand seals and bit his thumb, and slammed his palm into the ground "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Gamakichi, a small orange and black toad appeared in a poof of smoke, he waved to Jiraiya with a webbed foot "Yo, Jiraiya. What's up?"

Jiraiya smirked and jabbed a thumb in Naruto direction "I want the Gaki here to sign our contract so he can summon you guys"

Gamakichi looked over at Naruto, and looked at him really hard, and sniffed the air, his eyes widened and he jumped back "What are you stupid!? You want _him_ to sign our contract?!"

Jiriaya looked shocked, normally Gamakichi was the cool and collected of the bunch "What? What's

wrong with him?"

Gamakichi jumped back again "Are you blind? He's the Kyuubi!" Naruto's eyes widened, he forgot that other summons and demons could tell what he was.

Jiraiya slapped Gamakichi over the head "I would think you would be able to tell that he only contains the demon Gamakichi!"

Gamakichi jumped back once again, farther away from Naruto "He doesn't _contain_ anything, he's the Kyuubi! Or at least he has the Kyuubi's power and influence!"

Jiraiya turned to Naruto, suddenly looking very serious "Naruto, would you please open your Gi for me?"

Naruto took an involuntary step backwards "Uhh, why?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes slightly "I'm going to check on the Kyuubi's seal"

Naruto gulped "Okay, but before you do. You have to promise me something"

Jiraiya cocked his head to the side "What?"

"You have to promise that, whatever you see stays off the record, no reports, and you don't tell the Hokage, or anyone for that matter"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes again slightly 'Why does that give me a bad feeling' "Fine, it's off the record. Now do it"

Naruto untied and opened his Gi, revealing his bare chest, which clearly held no seal on his stomach, Jiraiya's eyes bulged "The seal! Where is it!?"

Naruto winced slightly at his alarmed tone "Uhh, it's gone"

Jiraiya's eyes bulged further "Gone!? What the hell do you mean gone!?"

Naruto sighed "Ok, in short. The seal is gone, so is the Kyuubi, he was absorbed into me, and his soul was sent off to, where ever. His chakra was absorbed into my body, but was to powerful and it turned me into a demon, and the Kyuubi, I'm the new Kyuubi, I think. I have over nine tails of power at least"

Jiraiya was almost losing it, Minato's son had been turned into the Kyuubi? Or _A_ Kyuubi? "Over? What do you mean over nine tails of power?"

Naruto grinned "Well, I have the Kyuubi's power, combined with my own gigantic chakra reserves, so I have more then nine tails of power, I haven't gone into my full demonic form in a long time, but the last time I did I had 10 tails, not nine"

Jiraiya was completely astonished, 10 tails? He never even heard of it being possible before! "If your so powerful, why the hell did you come to me for training, with all of that power you are probably stronger then me, hell your probably stronger then Orochimaru"

Naruto nodded "Well, I'm stronger then Orochimaru was"

Jiraiya cocked his head to the side "Was?"

Naruto nodded and pulled the Kusanagi blade off his back "Yep, I killed him in the chuunin exams"

Jiraiya's eyes were strained to their maximum, and nearly popped out of his head "You killed him? He's dead? Wait, that brings me back to my question, why would you ask me for training help?"

Naruto smiled "Just because I am very powerful, does not mean I am all knowledgeable, I'd like to learn you, everything about your job as a Sannin, your spy networks, everything"

Jiraiya smirked "Well, I see that being a possibility then, maybe one day you'll end up my successor, but first. Gamakichi, what do you know about Naruto's taking up the Kyuubi's position?"

Gamakichi gave him a confused look "Do I look like a fox to either of you? Why would I know what to do? If you haven't been contacted by any foxes yet, then they probably don't know about you, I guess when I go back I'll stop by the fox kingdom and let them know about you, hopefully they wont hurt me"

Naruto grinned "They shouldn't, just tell them Kyuubi sent you, but wait if I have ten tails, I'm not the Kyuubi, I'm technically, the Juubi. Stick to Kyuubi for now though, it will confuse them long enough for you to explain"

Gamakichi nodded "Right, well I guess I'll be going, you guys probably have stuff you want to get accomplished anyway, Ja ne" Gamakichi then disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving Naruto and Jiraiya to themselves.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya "So, umm. What now?"

Jiraiya shrugged "I don't know, you're not worried about the finals right? You don't really need, or want to train, do you?"

Naruto shrugged as well "Not really, not like I could accomplish anything useful training-wise anywhere near the village anyway, so what do we do?"

Jiraiya nodded to himself, "I'm not one to normally do this but, wanna go some place, grab some food or something and just, I dunno get to know each other? If your serious about learning everything I've got to teach it's gonna take a while, and we mis well get to know each other"

Naruto smirked "All right, sounds like a plan, pick your place, I've got plenty of money to blow"

Naruto and Jiraiya spent the night getting to know each other, though Naruto already knew almost everything Jiraiya had to say, so it was a bit one sided in the learning department. By the end of the meal they came to the decision that they would not start training Naruto in anything until after the chuunin exams, or more so Naruto convinced Jiraiya to not start training him until after.

They finished their meal, and said goodbye. They would see each other again in just about 30 days.

Naruto went to his apartment, and did one and only one thing for the rest of the time until the exams, he thought. He thought about every possible event that could occur during the exams, and every possible outcome it could result in. He tried to come up with ways so that none of his friends would come into harms way, then he thought everything that could/would happen _after_ the exams, if Sarutobi survived, he had to convince him to resign, and to get Tsunade to be picked as his replacement. Then he would have to go and retrieve her, and from there, he really just thought about where his life would go from there.

The day of the exams arrived in no time flat, regardless of the way Naruto had spent his time, it passed quickly, to quickly in his opinion. There was nothing he could do about it though except hope everything turned out alright.

Before heading to the stadium Naruto snuck out of the village and did a check of the forest, and was extremely unnerved to find that the attack still seemed to be going along, even without Orochimaru and Kabuto. He decided there was nothing more that he could do about it, and he headed to the stadium.

Naruto entered the stadium and was slightly surprised to see the Kazekage in the booth. 'seems Orochimaru never got to him, not good though, he's still a Kage, and a large threat to Jiji, not to mention Orochimaru's bastard body guards will probably be here too' He again decided there wasn't much he could do except try to make everything work out in the best way possible.

Naruto arrived in the center of the arena with all of the other genin, since there were no preliminaries they were all there, and eager to fight, Naruto walked over to Sasuke and Sakura and spoke to them in a hushed tone "Guys, if anything happens during the exams, I want you to get the other genin to group up with you guys and work together against whatever you come against"

Both Shinobi cocked their heads simultaneously "Naruto, what exactly 'might' happen here?" Sakura asked

Naruto smiled as warmly as he could "We may get attacked by Oto and Suna during my fight, like I said, if something happens, work with the other genin, and_ do not_ try to help me. I'm going to end up fighting their strongest weapons if this breaks out, I don't want you guys getting caught up in it, when this happened in my own time, you both almost died in this attack, I wont let it happen again"

They sighed but nodded, sometimes Naruto was a little _too_ over protective, they were Shinobi afterall, they were all brought from their thoughts as Sarutobi spoke. "Welcome everyone to the finals of the chuunin exams!" his voice boomed throughout the entire stadium, must have been some kind of jutsu "There is plenty of fights to be had today, I'm sure you'll all have plenty of entertainment for the next few hours! Now sit back and relax, at the end of the exams a special announcement will be made that regards all of Konoha and her allies, now let the fighting begin!" Sarutobi nodded to Hayate, who was in the arena with all the genin.

"All right then, these matches work pretty simply, two fighters come together and fight, the match ends when one of you are incapacitated, give up, or are killed. Now then, the first match is Sabaku no Gaara, and Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto pumped his fist 'Thank you Jiji!' he yelled in his mind "Alright Gaara, lets get this 'show' on the road, shall we?"

Hayate nodded "Will all of the other contestants go up into the stands to watch the fight from a safe distance" Everyone left, after Sasuke and Sakura wished Naruto good luck, leaving Naruto and Gaara in the center of the arena, staring face to face.

Hayate looked between the two and once again nodded "All right then, Hajime!" Hayate quickly jumped backwards from the two, who didn't move an inch.

Naruto smirked at Gaara "Gaara, I know what you've been through in your life, hell I've been through worse then you have. I would tell you to change, to learn to care for people, But I know that before I can convince you to change I have to show you the power you can gain when you have people to defend"

Gaara merely narrowed his eyes "I will kill you, to prove that I'm alive"

Naruto nodded "Really now? Good luck with that" Naruto reached back and whipped his large sword off his back, the black metal glinting in the sunlight. Naruto smirked at Gaara and disappeared. Gaara's eyes widened at his sudden disappearance, but not for long Naruto appeared behind him and swung his sword down hard in a diagonal slash.

Gaaras' sand reacted and flew in the way of the blade to block it, The sword smashed into the sand and started to push it inwards as Naruto added more force. Gaara's eyes again widened at Narutos incredible strength, he used his chakra to enforce the sand and it repelled Naruto blade and lashed out at him, Naruto leaned backwards and the tendril of sand shot out over him where his chest was a second ago, Naurto then shot back up to his full height and disappeared again.

This time he appeared right in front of Gaara and reached forward and wrapped and arm around his back before the sand could react, he then simultaneously rammed his knee up incredibly hard, and pulled Gaara down very hard, the combined movement led to Naruto's knee being driven into Gaaras chest incredibly hard, Gaara flew upwards, and backwards and crashed down on his back 15 feet away, Naruto dropped back into his kenjutsu stance and Gaara got up from the ground slowly.

"You're lucky you have that sand armor of yours, if not, that knee would have completely shattered your ribcage and crushed your heart and lungs"

Gaara looked at Naruto, confused "You didn't use your sword, why?"

Naruto looked at his sword for a moment "Oh, your upset I didn't try to kill you? Sorry, let me do that for you, it wont take long don't worry" Naruto disappeared again and reappeared behind Gaara again and slashed down, but right as his sword made contact with the sand he disappeared again, only to reappear on his other side and do it again. Again and again Naruto repeated the action, appearing, striking then disappearing right as he made contact with the sand.

No one was really sure why exactly he was doing it, until he made his move, he appeared behind Gaara and swung down hard, and feinted at the last second, the attack drew all of Gaara's sand to protect him and Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of the, now defenseless Gaara. Naruto reared back and stabbed straight forward with his sword, Gaaras sand swarmed up and arround him to stop the blade, by the time Naruto's blade got to Gaara, he was already encased in over a few inches of sand, but Naruto didn't stop he used all of his strength and stabbed forward, and continued straight through the sand, into and out the back of the now heap of sand. Naruto's blade emerged from the back of the pile of sand covered and blood, and an inhuman scream came from Gaara inside his miniature tomb.

Naruto quickly ripped his blade from the sand pile and sheathed it after burning the blood and sand away, he jumped back from the pile of sand "I think that is gonna do it" A huge burst of chakra surged inside the heap of sand and it started to grow, and change shape, before long the mutated form of Gaara and Shukaku appeared, everything except Gaara's legs covered in sand.

Gaara roared "You made me bleed! I'll kill you! no...better yet, I'll let mother kill you! MOTHER COME OUT AND PLAY!" Naruto paled "What, not here!" Gaara exploded upward in a cloud of smoke that was multiple hundreds of feet high, the smoke cleared to reveal the fully formed version of Shukaku.

One word came to mind for Naruto, he spent thirty days planning, and this was exactly what he didn't want to happen, there was only one good way to deal with him without hundreds of people getting hurt or injured now, Naruto turned to Hayate and yelled "RUN! Get everyone away from the west wall of the arena!"

Hayate looked at the kid shocked, "What the hell are you going to do kid? What can you even do!?"

Naruto growled at Hayate "Just shut up and do it! I can handle this!"

Naruto turned to Gaara, in his Shukaku form "Hey Gaara, down here!" Naruto summoned up a gigantic ball of fire in his hand, and summoned a giant vortex of wind at the same moment. He threw the ball of fire into the whirling vortex and it exploded into a giant ball of white hot fire, Naruto shot it up and forwards and Gaara brought up his left arm to block it, it impacted his arm and exploded into a giant fiery white hot explosion, the cleared and revealed the entire left arm was turned to glass.

Naruto smirked, 'good that should get him to focus on me' He looked over and saw that enough people had been moved from the arena area he needed "Follow me you big raccoon bastard!" Naruto jumped up the arena side and over the stadium walls and out into the forest surrounding Konoha, Gaara watched him run and roared "You destroyed my arm, and now you're running!? I'll kill you!!!" Gaara broke out after him and smashed through the wall of the just cleared stadium walls and out into the forest after Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Up in the Hokage's box the Kazekage had begun fighting the Sandaime, they were both late in their years and were very wise, they plotted their attacks like the trained strategists they were, and counter attacked like seasoned fighters.

Sarutobi looked out and noticed Naruto was leading the Ichibi out of the village "Thank kami for that boy. Now, why are you attacking us Kazekage-san? We're supposed to be allies!"

The Kazekage laughed and sent a volley of wind jutsu's at Sarutobi, who blocked them with an earth wall "You were allies with us! We had no allegience with you! Your village steals away all of the missions that are worth anything, leaving Suna with not enough missions to support itself! Thanks to Orochimaru we were able to realize you were much more of a hindrance then a help!"

Sarutobi frowned "Your attacking us over money? And the word of Orochimaru!? That man betrayed his own village years ago, what makes you think he wouldn't do it to you the second the offer presented itself? You do know he's dead correct?"

The Kazekages eyes widened slightly "Dead? I was wondering where he disappeared to for the last month, no matter Suna can handle this village on it's own!"

Sarutobi let a smirk crawl across his face "What do you hope to accomplish? Even if you manage to kill me, you still have my strongest Shinobi, the one who killed Orochimaru, and his right hand man, That Shinobi is stronger then either of us, you or your forces would have no hope of defeating him"

The Kazekage frowned "Just who is this Shinobi?"

Sarutobi laughed "The genin who is fighting your son right now, is the same person who killed Orochimaru, and his right hand man. I have no clue how he got so powerful, and I don't frankly care right now, so long as he does what's right"

The Kazekage laughed "It doesn't matter how strong he is, no one can go up against the Ichibi"

This time Sarutobi laughed "You would be surprised at how possible the impossible really is, now since you don't seem to be very likely to surrender, lets get back to business"

The two again resumed their battle, which was almost more of a fireworks display with the large number and variety of jutsu's they threw out at one another.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside the village preparations were complete and the multiple headed Snake was summoned and was now attacking the village, it had taken out the guards on the walls and was moving in to cause heavy collateral damage now, behind it a small army of Sand and Sound Shinobi poured into the village to do damage control and clean up.

They were upset when they arrived to find very few people in the village, most were at the Stadium, and those that weren't ran to the shelters the second the invasion alarms went off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had led Gaara a few miles from the village and decided it was a now or never kind of situation.

" I haven't done this in so long, but lets go" Naruto focused and exploded into an enormous cloud of smoke, it was taller then Shukaku, and significantly longer. The smoke cleared to reveal a gigantic blood red fox, with 10 tails lashing around behind it. Naruto smirked at Gaara, which looked much more like a snarl. And he spoke in a deep rumbling demonic voice **"Well Gaara, you're not the only special one, sorry but could you bring Shukaku out here? I want to say some things to him"**

Gaara narrowed his large yellow eyes at him, yet did it anyway, if he wanted to be annihilated by mother so badly, who was he to stop her from getting blood? Gaara appeared at the center of the figures forehead and brought his hands together in the ram sign "Forced sleep jutsu" Gaara slumped forward, and the figure suddenly broke out into hysteric laughter "I'm free! YES! Oh yeah I'm gonna kill some stuff!" Then his gaze fell on Naruto, and his mouth instantly glued shut and he whimpered slightly.

"K-Kyuubi? What are you doing here? I thought you were sealed!" Then he noticed the tails lashing behind him and counted them, 10...10 again, what the hell? "What are you!? Bijuu can't attain 10 tails! And you aren't the Kyuubi!"

Naruto's grin/snarl widened **"I once contained the Kyuubi, then I absorbed his power, adding it to my own, equaling 10 tails, and now I'm going to knock the crap out of your host, so if you'll excuse me" **Naruto dashed forwards, remarkably quickly for his size and crossed the gap between the two demons before Shukaku realized what happened. Naruto lunged through the air as a gigantic fox and turned back into a human in mid flight.

He flew straight at Gaara and right before he got to him he reared back as hard as he could and smashed his fist into Gaara's face. The force of the blow literally ripped him from the sand around him, and woke him up, Shukaku roared in anger about being sent back before he even got to do anything, and Naruto and Gaara soared through the open air and smashed into the ground, well Gaara did, Naruto landed in a crouch.

Naruto stood up and walked slowly towards a, now terrified Gaara who couldn't move, Gaara screamed for him to get away and to leave him alone but Naruto didn't stop walking, eventually he got close to Gaara and knelt beside him. "Do you know why I defeated you Gaara? It was because I had precious people to protect. You were a great threat to my friends and loved ones, and I couldn't let any harm befall them, so I defeated you to keep them safe. That is the key to true power, love. Not love of yourself as you've believed in for so long, but in love for others, and sharing it and having something to protect. Don't think it's to late to change either, you would be surprised how willing your siblings would be to love you back if you let them"

As if on queue, Temari and Kankuro appeared, ready to attempt to beat the crap out of Naruto, Naruto stood from beside Gaara and turned to them "Take care of Gaara, hopefully my talk with him, and my ass kicking will get him to change his ways. Now take him and leave, return to Suna and forget this invasion, I'm going back right now to kill off everyone who tries to hurt my friends, sorry but your father is on that list of people"

Naruto ran off into the forest, and once his body was blocked from view by trees he turned back into a gigantic ten tailed fox and raced back towards Konoha.

As he neared the Stadium he let out and enormous roar and leapt clear over the stadium, casting a shadow over everyone down in the stadium.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was fighting amongst themselves in the stadium, taking out Sound Shinobi left and right, when out of no where a bone chilling roar ripped through the air, instantly stopping everyone in their tracks, a moment later a Gigantic fox jumped clear over the stadium, behind it ten tails were flowing in the wind, everyone was instantly left with their jaws on the floor, most were utterly terrified.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto cleared the stadium and landed in the heart of Konoha, he landed perfectly with his paws on streets, not anyone's house. Naruto instantly saw the multi headed snake tearing apart the south end of the village and he roared again, catching the snakes attention.

The snake looked up from it's destruction and a giant blood red fox, with ten tails was standing on the opposite side of the village, looking angrily right at it, the snakes eyes widened slightly and it hissed at the fox.

Naruto tore out and dashed across the village, nimbly placing his paws on streets only to avoid causing any damage, Naruto crossed the village very quickly and was on the snake in no time.

The snake never had a chance as Naruto swooped down and slammed his jaws on the neck of one of the heads and stomped on it's body with his front paws, he viciously ripped at the snake until it's head ripped from it's body, Naruto whipped about and flung the head of the snake off out of the village, where it poofed into non existence, Naruto then turned back to the second head of the snake, which was hissing in horrible pain at the loss of it's other half, though it didn't hurt long. Naruto repeated the process on the second snake and ripped it's head from it's body and sent it flying, this time the head and body both disappeared.

Naruto looked around, with the two largest threats dealt with it was time to take out the trash, he looked down at the dozens upon dozens of sound Shinobi running and jumping around and he went on the attack, crushing them under his feet, slamming them with his tails, or snapping them up in his jaws and destroying them.

The giant fox was completely decimating their ranks and the Shinobi all called a hasty retreat, they quickly abandoned their attack and fled the village.

Naruto smirked at the job he did and head back to the stadium, he had a Kazekage to kill.

Naruto arrived at the stadium and towered over it, he quickly spotted Sarutobi and the Kazekage fighting on the rooftop of a building covered in yellow tiles. Naruto jumped over to the side with the building and swooped down with his head and he appeared right in front of the Kazekage, with his teeth barred.

" **So, You are the one who kept this plan going after Orochimaru was killed, your children are good kids, and your village is a good one without your influence, so I will be killing you in their favor, whether you meet Kami or Akuma, say hello for me, though I imagine I already know who you will meet" Naruto unleashed a gigantic wave of killing intent and chakra on the Kazekage, and he was frozen stock still. Naruto moved closer to him and huffed out at him through his nose "Goodbye" **

**Naruto opened his jaws and moved over the Kazekage, once in place he slammed his razor sharp jaws shut over the Kazekage, he shook his head slightly and the lower half of the man ripped off and went flying, Naruto flung the upper half of the man up into the air and caught him in his mouth and swallowed him "Hmm, it was actually not bad, that's fairly disturbing"**

Sarutobi looked at the giant red ten tailed fox and spoke "Who are you? To have come here just to defend our village, it's quite honorable"

Naruto smirked at Sarutobi, which again looked more like a snarl **"Come on, a little fur and you don't recognize me Jiji?" **He said quietly

Sarutobi's jaw dropped straight to the floor and his eyes bulged out of his head "N-N-Naruto?"

Naruto gave a quick bark of a laugh and nodded **"Yeah, I'll explain later though, you've got work to do"**

Naruto jumped away back out into the woods, and turned back into a person, then came back in through the hole Shukaku left.

He looked around and was glad to see everyone was alright, none of his friends had any serious injuries, and no one was killed. Sasuke and Sakura ran up to him, with the rest of the rookie 12.

Sasuke called out to him "Yo Naruto, you missed it! This gigantic fox jumped clear over the stadium, then came back and ate the Kazekage!"

Naruto chuckled "You don't say? Seems In my absence all the cool shit happened"

Sakura looked at Naruto nervously "Naruto, what happened with that monster?"

Naruto sighed "He has a name you know, Gaara's gone, I beat him"

Everyone, except his teams' eyes widened "You beat that monster by yourself?" Ino asked

Naruto was quite frustrated "Stop calling him a monster damn it! It's not his fault the demon was sealed in him! You guys are acting like a bunch of villagers, and yes I defeated him, by myself"

Naruto's loss of his cool put them slightly on edge, and they just had to keep pushing, "Why do you care what we say about him anyway?" Ino asked

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the blond "Because, unlike all of you I understand him. I know what his life has been like, and I know none of this is his fault, even if he is blamed for it all"

Ino, being the persistent girl she is, pressed the issue further "How could you understand him? He's a complete freak, at least your normal Naruto, even if your a little strange"

Naruto narrowed his eyes further and snarled at Ino "So, if I wasn't normal you'd view me the same way as you do him then? At least now I now I know that I'm sure to lose a few friends if I ever reveal my secrets"

Ino was taken aback by his vicious outburst, and took a step back, and Shikamaru took over "Thats not what she meant Naruto, we're supposed to be friends right? You could tell us anything, it wouldn't change our views of you"

Naruto gave a quick laugh "While I would like to believe that, and in fact I do, I feel most of you wouldn't look at me much differently for it, but some of you might, and I can't risk that, not yet. Suffice to say it has to do with a lie that you've all been taught since you were born, regarding a certain day in Konoha's history. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with the Hokage about...important issues" Naruto disappeared in a burst of flame, stunning all of the genin, except his team.

Naruto appeared outside of the Hokage's office and knocked on the door, a muffled "Come in!" was yelled and Naruto walked in, to find Sarutobi swimming in paperwork, and he chuckled at Sarutobi's expense.

"Jiji, I know I know, you want answers but there are more important things to talk of so I'm going to explain it fast, and I need you to not ask questions, ok?"

Sarutobi sighed, but nodded anyway. "Good, now Yes the fox was me. A while ago the seal made me absorb all of the Kyuubi's power, the Kyuubi faded from existence and is now gone, along with the seal, Kyuubi's chakra turned out to be to powerful and instead of becoming my power, it changed me into a demon, to be able to handle it's power, so now I'm the new Fox demon. Though I have ten tails because my own huge chakra reserves were added to that of the Kyuubi's"

Naruto exhaled from his long explanation, and Sarutobi did his best to absorb it all, but still ended up looking somewhat like a fish out of water, gaping for air.

"That, that's a lot to take in Naruto, when did it happen?" He asked, once recovered from his surprise

Naruto shrugged "A while ago, since before I was a genin"

Sarutobi nodded "Fine, I suppose I can deal live with what you've given me. You said there were more important things to talk about, care to indulge?"

Naruto took a seat in the chair before the Hokage's desk "Alright, Jiji You've been the Hokage of Konoha for a long time now, far longer then you should have. You were jammed back in after the Yondaime died, not to be rude, but your age has weakened you substantially. I really have to ask that you resign, and let a bit younger person take over"

He was shocked that Naruto was saying these things to him, "I'm constantly battling with the council, who do you think could keep fighting them Naruto? Would you have me resign, and then have the council have free reign until the next Hokage was found?"

Naruto shook his head "No, You just have to resign once the new Hokage has already been chosen and recovered, then it's a quick switch and the council can't do jack all about it"

Sarutobi smiled, how had he never thought of that? "Who exactly do you think would be capable of proceeding me then?"

Naruto grinned "Tsunade"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes slightly "While she could be a great choice, do you have any idea at all of how much she hates Konoha?"

Naruto nodded "I know exactly how much she hate Konoha, and I know why she hates it. Send me and Jiraiya to get her, don't let anyone know exactly what we're doing. I'll come back with her even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming"

Sarutobi laughed at the mental image of a chibi Tsunade being dragged towards Konoha by a fox while having a tantrum. "Well, you certainly seemed to have thought this through very thoroughly, I'll give you and Jiraiya two weeks to get her"

Naruto nodded "Great! I don't think it will take that long, especially if I use my demon form to travel, we could get there in no time flat, I know where she will likely be, too"

Sarutobi nodded "Very well, you and Jiraiya leave tomorrow then, good luck to the both of you, I would say be careful, but with you around there's nothing to be worried about is there?"

Naruto smirked "I suppose not, I suppose I'll see you in a while then, with Tsunade in tow" Sarutobi nodded and Naruto disappeared in a burst of flames.

He appeared in his apartment and had some things to get done, he created a special storage scroll for the Kusanagi, he figured it would not be good if he walked around the streets with it while no one knew who his killer was, eventually someone would notice and then he would get swamped in accusations and questions.

Once he finished with his scroll, which he also put the Kubikiri Houcho(Zabuza blade) into, he went to sleep, he and Jiraiya set off for Tsunade tomorrow, and he wasn't sure how it was going to go since there was no Orochimaru to deal with this time.

The next morning came, and Naruto felt great, he quickly got dressed, and decided to add a little more usefulness to his Gi, he replaced the usual belt that tied it shut with a Shinobi belt, covered in pouches and pockets for items, he grabbed the scroll with Kusanagi and Kubikiri Houcho, and placed it in one of the pouches, he made some quick food for breakfast and headed out to find Jiraiya, though he had a good idea of where to find him.

Naruto sighed when he found Jiraiya exactly where he thought he would be, at the bathhouse. Naruto walked up behind him and slapped him over the head.

Jiraiya jumped up and spun around, ready to slap the moron who hit him silly, when he saw Naruto standing there with a grin on his face "Yo, Jiraiya. Come on me and you have a bit of a mission we're going on, from Sarutobi himself"

Jiraiya laughed "So, the old man's got a mission for me huh? What exactly do we have to do?"

Naruto leaned in slightly "I'll tell you once we leave the village, to many walls have ears here, if you know what I mean"

Jiraiya nodded "Alright then, lets get going I suppose"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, meet me at the gates in 15 minutes, I have to tell my team I'll be gone for a while" Naruto then disappeared in a burst of flames, surprising Jiraiya.

Naruto appeared at Sakura's house, outside her bedroom window, he looked in and was glad to see she was there. 'Seems like all the teams have a bit of time off from the invasion, good they won't be to miffed' Naruto leaned forward and tapped on the window.

Sakura was going about her room, picking things up when she heard a tap at her window, she looked over and there was Naruto, perched on a branch outside her window, Sakura looked at herself and nearly shrieked, she was still wearing her nightgown! She ran over to the window and flung it open "Naruto, what the hell are you doing here! I'm not even dressed!"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk slightly "Sorry, I was just stopping by to let you know that I'm gonna be gone for a bit, going out of the mission on a mission for the Hokage. I didn't want you guys to worry about where I disappeared to"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, Naruto was going on a mission without the team? "Why? Why wasn't the whole team given the mission? And what are you doing anyway?"

Naruto shook his head "Sorry, it's classified, I can't tell you what I'm doing, and it's just for me because, not to be blunt but you and Sasuke aren't allowed on S-ranks, plus I need to do this more or less alone, it's about the time line"

Sakura's eyes further widened "S-rank? You're going on an S-rank alone?"

Naruto shook his head again "Not exactly, but I can't say who I'm going with, and don't worry it's not S-rank for danger, it's for importance"

Sakura sighed in relief, she knew Naruto was incredibly strong, but she couldn't help but worry a bit. She would never admit it, but her affection towards the blond was growing the longer she knew him and the more she found out about him. "Well, good luck Naruto, don't worry about Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei, I'll tell them where you went"

Naruto nodded and smiled "Thanks Sakura, and by the way. You look good in that nightgown" Before Sakura could even respond, or blush, Naruto disappeared in another burst of flame.

Naruto appeared at the gates, shocking the two guards and nodded to Jiraiya, who was there waiting for him. "Lets get this show on the road then, shall we Jiraiya?" Jiraiya nodded back and the two started walking from the village, once they were about a mile away Jiraiya turned to Naruto.

"Ok gaki, what exactly are we doing on this mission? And why do you need me?"

Naruto smirked "I need you, because you know the person we're seeking, and have a...history with them, they don't know me so they wouldn't listen to me, not that they will to you, but I'm hear to bring them back to Konoha, whatever means necessary. Our mission, is to bring Tsunade back to Konoha, to become the 5th Hokage of Konoha"

Jiraiya's jaw dropped "You're kidding me? The old man wants _her_ as the next Hokage? Did he forget how much she hates the village?"

Naruto laughed "Actually, it's all my idea. I told him to retire, and to be replaced with Tsunade"

Jiraiya's eyes bulged "You told him to retire? And to be replaced with _her_!? Do you know how much she hates the village?"

Naruto smirked "Yes, it's why she's going to be great, she hates everything about the council and the way the village currently operates, and she won't take their shit. Don't worry, she'll be great, the hard part is convincing her to do it"

Jiraiya frowned, Tsunade was like a cat, vicious when backed into a corner, and he still plenty remembered when he tried to force her into something, "Fine, but if this devolves into a fight, you're going against her, she almost killed me the last time I pissed her off"

Naruto chuckled "Thats fine, I don't mind taking a hit for the home team, not like she could kill me if she tried"

This time Jiraiya chuckled "You might not feel the same way once you take one of Tsunade's hits, anyway where the hell are we going anyway? You know where she is? I've only heard about where she's been, she's easy to track, but hard to catch up with"

Naruto got a sly look "Yeah, I know where she is, and I'd like to get there quickly, so what say you hope on my back and I'll get us there in no time" Jiraiya was about to question Naruto's sanity/sexuality when Naruto disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke, to be replaced with a gigantic blood red fox, with 10 tails.

Naruto lowered his head down to Jiraiya's level **"I figure, since I can turn into a fox, I mis well make some use out of it eh? Jump on my back, and hold on" **Jiraiya shrugged, why refuse a free ride? After all, how many times do you get to ride on top of the most powerful being on earth? He jumped up into Naruto's head and sat down, and held on. "Ok, go gaki, go!" Naruto crouched down low, and launched off in the direction of the town Tsunade was in, he landed and took off at a full speed bound.

With every step he was clearing hundreds of trees, they were literally flying past their surroundings, the wind was whipping by so fast it was actually hurting Jiraiya, so he grabbed Naruto's ear and yelled to him "Anything you can do about this wind!?"

Naruto thought for a second and formed his chakra up over the top of his head, stopping the wind from whipping around Jiraiya, and his ears, he yelled up **"Better?" **Jiraiya smiled and nodded "Much, thanks"

Naruto smirked, at least he could hear better now too. He continued bounding over the forests towards the town, and at the speed he was going He made a three day journey in a little over 2 hours.

Naruto turned back into a human a couple miles away from the town and he and Jiraiya entered the town, Naruto motioned to Jiraiya "Come on, I know where she is, I can smell her"

Jiraiya wasn't sure if it was a jab at her hygiene, or if he could actually track people, but he laughed and followed Naruto. Naruto led them through the town, and right into the towns best nicest restaurant, and sure enough sitting at a booth in the far corner, was Tsunade and a younger girl with short black hair, they were sitting next to each other, having idle chitchat.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto and smirked "Nice work gaki, lets do this then I suppose?" Naruto nodded and the two walked over to Tsunades table, they walked up to the table, and Tsunade spotted them and glared. "Jiraiya, what the hell are you doing here, and whats with the brat?"

Naruto smirked "Oi, I'm not a brat, and do you mind if we sit with you?" Tsunade grunted, but motioned to the opposite bench, Naruto and Jiraiya sat down and Tsunade refocused on Jiraiya "Ok, what the hell do you want Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya smirked "Right down to business are we? Fine. Me and the gaki are here to have you do something, Sarutobi wants you to take his place as the 5th Hokage, as far as I understand it at least"

Tsunade snorted, "Absolutely not, only a fool would take that position, and if the old idiot thinks I'm going to do it he's got more rocks in his head now then ever"

Naruto growled at Tsunade and crushed the table in his grip and Jiraiya cautioned Tsunade "I would mind what you say Tsunade, the old mans the only person Naruto respects, and insulting him will do no good"

Tsunade laughed "So, the brat likes the old idiot?"

Naruto growled louder and glared at Tsuande "If you really want to piss me off so much, _old lady_ why don't you just ask for a fight? It'd be a lot easier then trying to piss me off to the point of attacking you"

Tsunade snorted, then laughed "You want to fight me brat? Fine, lets take this outside, and make it interesting"

Naruto grinned evily 'Hehe, just like last time, except this will be more fun this time' "Oh yeah, I haven't gotten to hurt anyone since the Sound/Sand invasion the other day, meet you outside" Naruto disappeared in a burst of flames, singeing some of Jiraiya's hair, "Damn it I wish he would stop doin that! Well, lets go Tsunade, just a little advice, don't bet anything valuable against him"

Tsunade laughed once again and glanced at her assistant, who instantly shot up from her seat and followed her. The three people left the restaurant and headed out into the street, where Naruto was already waiting. Naruto looked over at the three and grinned "You said you wanted to make this interesting, right?"

Tsunade smirked, this was bound to be fun "Yeah, name your price"

Naruto's grin turned into a full blow evil smirk "I was hoping you'd say that. I win, you come and be the next Hokage...And I want your necklace" Jiraiya and Tsunades assistant both gasped, and Tsunade remained emotionless "Done, and when I win, you two leave me alone for good, and Jiraiya stops writing his porn, for good"

Jiraiya's jaw dropped, but before he could say anything Naruto did it for him "Done"

Tsunade smirked and walked out further into the street, and Naruto spoke "Hey, Jiraiya. How strong you reckon she is? After these years of just bumming about gambling and drinking"

The mention of her being a bum struck a nerve with Tsunade, and pissed her off significantly, but Jiraiya spoke anyway "I honestly don't know, I doubt she's any kind of slouch, but I don't think she's as strong as she used to be"

Naruto nodded "Ok then, sounds good. Tell you what, _old lady. _I'll give you a free hit, to anywhere on me as hard as you want, if you take me out with it, congratulations, if not...hehe"

Tsunade shrugged "It's your funeral" She ran at him and reared back, then slammed a fully chakra enhanced punch as hard as she could into his chest. Naruto's ribcage instantly shattered and was crushed inwards, puncturing pretty much everything beneath, heart, lungs, everything was stabbed,slashed and crushed from the blow. Naruto went sailing from the punch, straight through the wall of a building.

Tsunade felt his ribcage instantly give and shatter under her blow and instantly regretted it, she hadn't meant to actually kill him, but her anger got the better of her. Naruto flew away from the punch and smashed through the wall of a building, causing a cascade of dust to whip up around the impact site.

Jiraiya cringed when he saw the blow 'I really hope his body can take that kind of a hit'

Tsunade's assistant screamed when she saw the impact "Lady Tsunade! He's just a boy!"

Tsunade looked over to her and yelled "I know that Shizune! I didn't mean to hit him that hard!"

Tsunade looked down, now feeling bad, she just killed a little kid, because he made a bet with her and got her a bit angry, she started walking over towards the building, to try and save the kid, even though she knew with that kind of a blow it was hopeless. Then a shadow rose from the smoke, and slowly walked through the hole in the building and out into the street.

The figure exited the smoke, revealing himself to be Naruto, looking just as fine as before the fight, he stretched out with his arms, and everyone heard his ribs all snap and crack back into place, making disgustingly horrid noises with every movement.

Naruto glared at Tsunade "Damn you hit hard! Even Orochimaru didn't hurt me that much, then again I didn't give him any free shots...Anyway, are you ready for me to counterattack?"

Tsunade and Shizune were both stunned speechless, and Jiraiya was completely surprised that Naruto's body could 'bounce back' so well. Then Tsunade recognized who's name he said "Orochimaru, You fought Orochimaru?"

Naruto shrugged and made a so-so sign with his hand "I'm not sure if I would have called it much of a fight, he barely hurt me, and all he ended up doing was losing his head, literally"

Tsunade's jaw dropped, along with Shizunes "Y-You killed Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked

Naruto grinned "Yeah, I did him in good in the chuunin exams, now then, back to our fight I don't want to hurt you, so I'll just make you forfeit"

Tsunade was about to ask how he planned to accomplish that when Naruto disappeared, and instantly reappeared behind her, with his sword pressed up against her throat. He spoke in an overly cheerful voice "You lose, forfeit or die"

Tsunade sighed "Damn it to hell kid, fine I forfeit, I'll come be the stupid Hokage, and you can have my damn necklace" Tsunade took off her necklace and tossed it to Naruto, who quickly tied it around h is neck "Ahh, I've been waiting so long to finally have this back" he said as he held the small green crystal in his hand. Everyone's gazes all instantly locked onto him, and everyone said the same thing, at the same time "Nani? Could you repeat that?"


End file.
